Honeymoon's over
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: This fic was inspired by the events of season 5 episode 16, particularly the Danny related parts. More of what's in it you can find in the first chapter of the story. Some hurt/comfort for the boys. Hawaii Five 0 belong to CBS and Peter Lenkov, I don't own it.
1. Learn my lesson

**Chapter 1 – Learn my lesson**

* * *

 **And it's FINALLY up. After couple of months, planning, brainstorming ideas with my favorite people and writing.**

 **Title courtesy of Praemonitus Praemunitus (thanks for the title, I suck at naming my stories lately).**

 **I got the idea about this fic after I watched 5x16 for the second time in September. I don't like that particular ep, except few parts and I wished it was Steve next to Danny in the end instead of Melissa.**

 **For those of you that don't know, I study law, so the legal part of what happened in the ep drew my attention. When Amber (Melissa) hit Frank it was self-defense. But when she ran him over it stopped being one. I went with it, since Danny was the only witness to what happened and that's how this fic was born.**

 **Hope you won't hate me for turning Melissa into such a cruel woman, because I have nothing against her or the actress that plays her, but we didn't know a lot of things about her by this point of the series and she was probably messed up being abused by that son of a bitch. And it all came crashing down, even in Hawai'i, when she thought she managed to get away from her past. She took it out on Danny, and it is as it is.**

 **The writer's mind is a place not many people can understand, so bear with me. I write Melissa as I see her.**

 **Also, it wasn't said in the ep, but my thoughts are that Frank died, so I went with it. The story gave me a lot of struggle, moral dilemmas for Danny, and emotional whump. Big thanks to Praemonitus Praemunitus and Lunedd for their help on this fic and for putting up with me while I was shaping it, to what it is now.**

 **And again, if this is not your cup of tea, move along.**

 **Leave a review on your way out to let me what you think.**

…

* * *

When Steve received the call from Tripler Medical Center, he never thought it was because of Danny. He thought it may be everything else but Danny.

They called him, because Steve was listed as Danny's next of kin. Steve willed himself not to lose balance as he heard the words. Danny got stabbed and was in surgery now.

Steve felt all eyes on him as he struggled to think, to make sense out of the words. Then it hit him. Amber's ex. He was the one who hurt Danny most likely. His nostrils flared as he tried to compose himself. No need to lose it in front of his colleagues. But, on the inside Steve felt like he was on fire. His mind repeated "Please Danny be okay" as a mantra over and over again.

What felt like ages, was in fact, just couple of minutes. Steve gathered his thoughts, put on what would Danny call it, his aneurysm face, and flew through the hotel room door.

He heard Lou calling after him, but he was oblivious to it. His number one priority right now was Daniel Williams.

Steve drove the Silverado like it was the last drive in his life. He stepped on the gas pedal, and if it wasn't for the Danny-shaped conscience, he would have ended up kissing couple of trees on his way to the hospital. There was a reason why they used the Camaro chasing suspects.

When he finally parked his truck in the hospital's parking lot, Steve practically leaped to Tripler's entrance. His heart felt like it would get out of his chest, blood rushing to his ears, the slight thump-thump sound threatening to deafen him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Danny had to be okay, _he just had to_.

When he reached the waiting area, Steve saw Amber, shaken up and in tears. He hugged her and offered her comfort. Dr. Cornett choose that moment to grace them with his presence. Danny was okay and on his way to recovery. Steve breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't aware he was even holding.

Amber asked to be taken to Danny's room. Steve wanted so badly to be the first thing his partner saw when he woke up, but he refrained himself from that, instead letting Amber to go and see Danny. Steve was reeling, but his mind was clearing more and more, as he let himself relax knowing Danny was okay. He would deal with Amber and her ex later. He sent Duke a message to make Danny's case a priority.

Steve's phone buzzed just as Amber's form disappeared in the hallway. It was Kathy, who wanted to see him. She was on her way to the hospital. Steve sighed once again and slid in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs to wait for her.

After the talk with Kathy, Steve went to check on Danny, surprised Amber wasn't there. He asked the nurses where she was, and the answer was that she went home.

Steve used that moment to go and see Danny, who was fast asleep and softly snoring. He looked slightly pale, but otherwise he was okay. Steve knew that it was probably from the blood loss. And they got Danny on the good stuff, so his pain was at least bearable.

Steve settled in the chair on Danny's right side and clasped his partner's still hand in both of his.

He contemplated what he did, or didn't do, so to speak. He should have tried to find Danny the second Kamekona told him about the man that asked around for Amber. Steve knew deep inside there wasn't anything he could do, but that didn't prevent the powerful guilt trip that just started.

He sighed. Loudly. Luckily, he didn't wake up Danny.

...

* * *

Steve didn't realize he dozed off. He had his head rested on the edge of the bed, Danny's hand still in his. That same hand was the reason why he woke up in the first place, Steve felt it twitch. He raised his head finding two half-open blues peering at him.

"Hey there Sleepy Head." Danny teased with what looked like a tired smile.

"I don't know who the sleepy one here is, Danno."

Danny chuckled at Steve's reply, but stopped abruptly when the slight movement sent spikes of pain in his abdomen. Noticing the look on Steve's face Danny spoke. "Hey, I'm okay. Don't you worry that pretty face of yours, we don't want worry wrinkles on it."

"Seriously what's that with you and my face?"

Steve was only halfheartedly teasing Danny, inside feeling relief that Danny was at least alive and breathing. He knew first hand that stab wounds were a bitch and that Danny would be in a lots of pain, not to mention that every move of his body should be controlled until he healed fully. Steve sighed and didn't say anything to Danny's words. Any other day he'd enjoy riling up Danny, but not today.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not being there for you."

Danny furrowed a brow when he saw how furious Steve looked. But as it turned out it wasn't directed at him.

"Amber's husband... Ex-husband was asking around Kamekona's this morning. Kamekona called me, he said the guy looked fishy and to tell me that he took a picture of him and his license plate." Steve stopped watching intently to see if Danny was mad at him already or getting there.

What he got in response was blank stare and a nod to go on.

"So, we were working this arson case with an agent from California, Kathy Millwood... And I asked Chin to run the plates. He got a hit. Frank Simpson. That was his name."

There was nothing to tell Steve at how Danny felt when he mentioned the name of Amber's ex.

"When Chin searched for who Frank was connected to or why he would be interested in you or Amber, he came across some information. That Amber's name was fake and that her real name was Melissa Simpson, neé Armstrong. After that he tried to call you both, but you wouldn't answer."

"We left our phones at home before we took off. I wanted a little uninterrupted vacation..." Danny's weak voice filled in the blanks. "I... um, I wanted an escapade of sorts, you know. The last few months were heavy on me, and I know I should have told you that I was going with Amber in my friend's house."

"Anyway, I told Chin to put out a BOLO on Frank as soon as I heard of the nature of his crimes. I was afraid he'll go after you." He didn't add, _only if I had a location where..._ "He was asking around her workplace, too. Duke sent some of his officers down there to talk with her colleagues. One of the coworkers mentioned to HPD their boss may know where you two went. Duke tried to track the boss down and ask him about it, when I got the call."

Danny was shaking his head by the time Steve finished.

 _That's it_ , Steve thought, _I messed up_.

Danny looked at him and a wry grin covered his face.

"You big goof."

"I big what?"

"I know what you are thinking."

"Oh, you do?"

"Mhm. You are blaming yourself for something that was out of your control anyway."

Steve was baffled. He expected a rant, angry and disappointed Danny, but this? He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Danny was actually okay with everything he just said? He had to make Danny look at the facts here, that he wasn't able to back him up or save him in time. But, he only managed to look at Danny without saying a thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's the truth Steven!" Danny didn't mean to yell, but it came out louder than he thought. "In no way whatsoever I would blame you for what happened to me. I blame Frank, or whatever his name is. It's his fault not yours, and you stop beating yourself because of it. Am I making myself clear?"

But, Steve still had that look on his face. He was one tough stubborn son of a bitch that had a knack to blame himself for everything, much like Danny. Maybe that was the reason why they got along so well.

 _Okay, different approach then_ , Danny said to himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Steve."

"Yes, it was Danny."

"No! Don't do that! Don't blame yourself. You had no idea where I was. This was supposed to be a getaway. Plus I left my phone here. I didn't tell you where I was going with Amber, so how could you know that lunatic will come after us?"

"I should have-"

"What Steven?! Adopt some psychic senses from Alison Dubois and see the things before they actually happen and know the place where they are going to happen?"

Silence greeted Danny.

"That's what I thought. If it is anyone's fault, then it's mine. I didn't take my phone with me, which is a little bit stupid, but blame me for being old fashioned. I didn't have any other means for a contact, and I didn't give you an exact location, so it's not a nuclear science to understand there was no way this could have been prevented. It could have happened here in town too, as a matter of fact."

Steve contemplated what Danny just said and concluded he was right. It could have happened anywhere, because Amber's ex, scratch that, Melissa's ex was a lunatic, as Danny put it, that would have gone with what he originally planned no matter what. He could have attacked Danny or Amber at any time, so it wasn't really his fault.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, you are right, Danny."

Danny grinned and Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Next time I will take my phone with me. No matter if it's a getaway from you, you crazy animal. And I will tell you the location of where I'm going so you feel free to crash the party any time, even if you are not invited, to get me back."

"You've got yourself a deal, Danny."

"Good. Can I get a hug now?"

Steve laughed at how desperate was Danny to get a hug from him after all that happened, and leaned over the bed, mindful of Danny's wound and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck. Danny tried not to move a lot as to not aggravate his wound and pull on the stitches and leaned into Steve's warm touch and let himself relax in the hug, as much as he could with the pain constantly coursing through his body. He wrapped his arms around Steve and drew him closer. Tears pricked at his eyes. He sighed.

"I love you, Danno." Came Steve's muffled voice from where he had his head buried in Danny's shoulder, adding a silent _sorry_ in his thoughts.

"Love you too, Steve." Danny replied, feeling relief at hearing those words. _Don't be sorry, you jerk._

"Don't ever scare me like this anymore, okay?"

"I can't promise you that, babe. But I'll try."

Steve pulled out of the hug and wiped few stray tears. He smiled at Danny who returned the smile.

Danny tried, but couldn't stifle the yawn that pulled a chuckle out of Steve.

"Hey, why don't you sleep and rest a little, Danno? I'll be here when you wake up."

Danny nodded at that. Steve adjusted the pillows around him to get him more comfortable and as sleep pulled at him, Danny felt a gentle peck on his temple, and this simple sign of affection enough to send the message that Steve meant what he said.

...

* * *

 **-The next morning-**

Danny was sleeping when Steve's phone rang. It was Duke. He had to get out and take the call before the sound woke Danny up.

"Hey, Duke, what do you got?"

 _"First of all, we've got a dead body."_

Steve froze at the statement.

"How? Who?"

 _"Frank Simpson. There wasn't any visible injury as to what could have caused his death. I sent the body over to the morgue..."_

"What is it Duke?"

 _"Max examined the body and he found something... Rather disturbing."_

"You got me all lost, Duke."

 _"I told him to send you the report on his findings after Simpson's autopsy."_

"Okay."

 _"I'm sending you the report of the CSU as we speak."_

"Thanks, Duke."

Steve raked his hand through his unruly hair. He didn't sleep well in that neck-cricking chair that was too little to bear his 6 foot and counting frame. But, Steve promised to himself that he won't leave Danny ever again after what happened. He promised to Danny he'll be there when he woke up. And Steve McGarrett took his promises seriously.

They didn't have many moments to talk about what happened as Steve was feeling guilty for what happened to Danny and Danny tried to reassure him they were okay. The rest was just Danny sleeping and recuperating.

Because a fucking abuser of women stabbed him.

Steve was so pissed at Frank Simpson that he would gladly take him back from the land of the dead and kill him again. Over and over.

Picking up the laptop he took with him last night, in an effort to write the report on the case with that crazy asshole Duclair- scratch that, the arsonist Duclair, because Steve couldn't write that up in a report anyway, he opened his e-mails, bringing up Max's and Duke's first.

Steve opened Max's e-mail first. He skimmed through the autopsy report until he got to the part of Frank Simpson's COD. Internal injuries.

 _Was Frank Simpson beaten to death?_

 _Danny was in no shape to beat him up after he was stabbed. He was losing blood, so he was weakened._

 _But still, could he do it?_

 _Was it Amber?_

 _Oh, God what happened in that house?_

What caught Steve's attention were Max's meticulously written notes as to what he thought was the actual method that was used in Frank's murder. Steve also noticed that it was written murder.

 _"The victim sustained internal injuries that are highly likely consistent to what would appear as an automobile accident. To be more specific, he was first hit with the car, and then ran over."_

There were pictures and scans that had highlighted areas on them.

 _"So, I think that the injuries in the first set of pictures coupled with the scans to prove it are consistent with the hit, after what would be the victim's fall to the ground. He would have stayed down, most probably, he was ran over not long after the hit. There are traces on the victim's clothes and marks on his legs and lower torso to indicate indentations of tire tracks. I took pictures and sent them over to CSU for analysis."_

With that Max's report was finished and Steve was left staring at the screen, mouth gape and wheels turning in his head. Hit and then run over by a car. The only car that was there present at the scene was Danny's Camaro and it was currently parked outside...

 _What did you do Danny?_

No, Danny couldn't have done that. Steve clearly remembered that Amber told him she drove Danny to the hospital. So Amber was... She did... But Danny was with her. And he most probably witnessed what happened.

 _Oh God._

Steve was afraid to open the CSU report now. Because of what he'll find inside. Because if it said what he thought it would say, that would mean Danny will have a lot to explain.

Steve clicked on the attachment and skipped the stats and chemical analysis of the traces found on Frank's clothes and DNA analysis, to find his suspicions confirmed.

Tire tracks that were consistent with the type of tires that a Camaro SS 1LE model would have.

Like Danny's Camaro had.

...


	2. Silence before the storm

**Chapter 2 – Silence before the storm**

* * *

 **This chapter was nothing like you read it now. I had some hard time and was feeling down when I was writing it, and well I was talking with Praemonitus Praemunitus at the time, and sent her the chapter for a review. And since we are honest with each other, she told me it looked like the boys were very aggressive.**

 **When I re-read it, I realized that there was a scene where Steve practically threw the laptop at Danny, and there was a snarky/snappy convo. Right now, that convo has been re-written and changed and it's in one of the next chapters, and of course no aggressive boys. Thank you Prae for pulling my plug, once again. I appreciate that.**

* * *

Steve was still thinking and going over the findings when he heard a rustle coming from Danny's direction.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Steve quipped.

"Hey." Danny rasped out.

"Hey yourself. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm. You can say that."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I don't know... Better I think?"

"It's normal if you experience pain, Danno."

"Nah, it's not that bad."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Danny smiled weakly at that worrywart of his partner, and Steve couldn't help, but smile too.

Dr. Cornett chose that moment to interrupt them to make his morning visit.

"How is my favorite patient today?"

"I'm okay. And ready to go home."

"Eager, aren't we?" Dr. Cornett said as he checked Danny's vitals.

"Nothing against you Doc, it's just I miss my home." Danny joked.

Dr. Cornett smiled and continued reading the chart. He asked couple of questions and wrote something on his pad, saying he'll have to monitor him for another 24 hours before he signs the release form.

Danny growled loudly, but he was greeted with a stern glare from both Steve and Cornett so he relented under the pressure.

Danny observed Steve for a few moments after the doctor left. He couldn't fathom at what could possibly make Steve look like he ate a bunch of nails for breakfast. He had on his aneurysm face again.

"You giant I-will-carry-the-world's-guilt-on-my-shoulders goof, would ya' relax already?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

"You worry too much."

"Says the resident worrywart."

"I'm allowed to, since you are on the receiving end of those worries, but I thought we cleared this out last night, babe. It was not your fault. I'm fine, I'm alive. And don't you dare doubting yourself!"

"Danno…"

"What? Are you gonna tell me you are not worried, and did not chew on your lower lip while Cornett was asking me questions just few minutes ago?"

"Okay, I admit. Guilty as charged."

Danny smirked at how stubborn and relentless was his goof of a partner.

"Well, now that we settled that and you promised not to dwell on it-"

"I didn't promise anything!"

"Yep, you did. Now quit pouting."

Steve wasn't even aware that his lower lip was sticking into a pout, but he decided to give Danny a free pass. Just because he was right, nothing to do with the fact that he was stabbed, and Steve's heart almost popped out of his chest cavity at the thought of it.

"Okay, okay." Steve chuckled, and saw the frown vanish from Danny's face, replaced by that radiant smile that could fill your cloudy days with sunshine.

"So, my idea was, to ease your mind up further, after I get out of here, and I'm healthy enough to move around, maybe we can go and do something, for example fishing. We haven't hung out in ages, and I think it will be the best if we took some time off, to let all of this behind us. A small vacay. Nothing fancy or pre-planned, just you and me, fishing gear, straw hats, and selfie is a must, because we have to report to the Drill Sergeant. What do you say, babe?"

"Drill Sergeant? Really? You call your daughter a drill Sergeant? Wait till Grace hears this."

"Steve!"

"Yeah, okay, I say yes. You have a nice idea. But, Danno, fishing? Last time you said you'll never go fishing with me, like ever again."

"I changed my mind. But, don't get your hopes up, since we are going to a place that's close to the shore. That way if someone wants to cross us over, we'll be able to call for back-up."

"Done deal."

"Besides, sharks eat SEALs, and I'll have to keep you safe. Can't risk a shark eating this SEAL."

Steve laughed at that, and that in turn made Danny smile.

Steve was amazed. Danny was the one who was stabbed, and stuck in a hospital for at least one more day, but he was still taking care for those around him. That made Steve almost tear up, but he had to keep his emotions in check. Danny needed to calm and rest, not worry about him and set his healing back. So, Steve put on a smile on his face, tried not to think of the findings on Frank Simpson's death, and decided to act on it when Danny was ready for it.

Just then, Danny's phone rang, and as Danny struggled to get it, Steve reached for it to give it to him, accidentally looking at the caller ID and frowning.

"What? Who is it?"

"It's Amber."

Danny knew instantly something was very wrong, the way Steve's face fell when he saw who the caller was, but he decided not to dwell too much on it, and let it go.

"Hey." Danny said, but it wasn't entirely the happiest of exclaims, still eyeing Steve that retreated in the chair.

If Danny wanted him out, he could say that, himself. Danny didn't.

" _Hey."_ The voice on the other line greeted. _"How are you Danny?"_

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

" _I'm okay. Listen, Danny, I wanted to call you before I left, but it came all of a sudden and I…"_

"Left? What do you mean by that?" there was an edge in Danny's voice that Steve immediately rose from the chair and came closer.

" _I left for New York last night. I… had to clear my mind a little bit, and now with Frank gone, I just wanted to go and see my family. Sorry, Danny. It wasn't planned."_

Danny visibly paled, and Steve was now alarmed at how his friend reacted to whatever Amber had said on the other line. The grip he had on the sheet was strong, his knuckles were white, blending with it. Steve gently took that arm in his and squeezed.

Danny closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath. Somehow, the oxygen was lacking and he found it was hard to breathe.

"How long?"

" _I don't know. I am trying to sort things out, the legal documents, gonna get my identity back,_ _see my family. I'm sorry once again. I'll call you when I get back. I love you."_

Danny didn't reply, just closed his eyes, and squeezed them hard, disconnecting the call. He all but threw the phone on the wall, trying to block Melissa's cold voice.

"Danny…"

Danny suddenly jumped from where he was lying down on the bed, intent to get on his feet, and as far away from the hospital, as he could, but the movement pulled at the stitches and it sent a sharp pain in his abdomen. He screamed, painful guttural scream that tore Steve's insides, as he tried to gently lower Danny down.

"Hey, Danno, take it easy, take it easy, okay?" He was all but whispering, simultaneously carding through Danny's hair, praying his touch and words will be enough.

Danny's stomach was hurting, full blown pain now, and he instinctively reached for it, clutching tightly around the wound, suddenly out of breath completely.

Steve was still by his side.

"Danny, what's wrong? Buddy, talk to me? What happened?"

"It's... It's nothing. Just... Oh, God, the pain... That fucker got me right. Hurts... A lot."

Steve reached the pump and sent some of the painkillers to run through Danny's IV.

"Try to calm down and even your breathing, okay?"

"Well… I intend… to… I'm trying… it won't work... Ow!"

"That's it. Just breathe through the pain. I know it hurts, but it will be better. I promise. Can you breathe with me?"

Danny closed his eyes and nodded. Steve was here, next to Danny, and he was grounding him. Danny felt the panic ease out of his body, bit by bit. But, he was still restless and scaring the crap out of Steve.

Steve pressed the button to call a nurse as he guided his partner through the breathing process. Soon enough, Danny calmed down, but his breathing was still erratic, with a heartbeat too high for Steve's liking.

The nurse followed by Dr. Cornett entered the room. They asked Steve to step out of the room, but Danny opened his eyes, and practically broke Steve's hand in an attempt to haul him closer.

"Stay… He… stays…"

They had no other choice, than to work around Steve, all the while Steve kept close. Danny needed him, and he'd move hell and high waters to help him through whatever it was that Amber said to him over the phone.

The nurse checked the IV and made a change in the painkillers adding stronger ones, that took the edge off the pain immediately. Dr. Cornett revised his earlier decision to keep Danny for one more day, to a longer extent of time. He also prescribed a mild sedative.

Danny felt like he was floating, trying hard not to fall asleep with the help of the sedative. He needed to tell Steve not to worry.

"Sleep, Danny, don't fight it off. You need to rest and let your body heal."

"'S 'kay. 'M 'kay… Stay?" Danny was slurring the words now, not fighting the meds.

"You don't even have to ask."

Danny sighed.

"I promise you, we'll get through this together. Whatever it is." Steve was whispering in Danny's ear, trying to reassure his partner, the edge in his voice evident, as he tried to keep his emotions in check for the hundredth time that day.

His hand went to Danny's hair again, smoothing over flying strands of hair and touching his temple that was warm on the touch. Silently Steve communicated that to the nurse, as she checked Danny's temperature. As it turned out, Danny's temperature was higher normal. That added to the fear Steve felt for Danny.

Danny sunk into oblivion as Steve sighed, trying to compose himself.

He left the room while the nurse was checking on Danny's vitals, using the moment because his partner was asleep, and called Duke.

"Hey, Duke. Yeah, I talked to Danny. No, he... Right now, he is not feeling very well, his memory is fuzzy, he couldn't tell me what happened exactly." _God, forgive me for lying to Duke._ "Yeah, I'll tell him. I think he should rest and recuperate for a few days before he gives an official statement, if he actually remembers something. His fever just spiked. Thanks Duke."

Steve disconnected the call, casting a longing look to the closed door of the room his partner was in. Hoping he made the right decision.

It was always silent before the storm.

…


	3. It's not a time to break down

**Chapter 3 – It's not a time to break down**

* * *

 **The title of this chapter comes from Daughtry's song, "Breakdown" that I happened to listen when I was shaping this chapter. Listen to the song, and tell me what you think. Lots of their songs fit our boys, especially "Call your name". And my personal dedication to Rachel is "What I meant to say".**

 **The conversation in this chapter was essentially chapter two (the aggressive chapter) that evolved since then.**

* * *

Danny opened the door and found his partner staring at him. Steve looked like crap and by the mud on his clothes and the disheveled hair, things must have gone dirty real quick with whatever the latest case of Five 0 was.

It was two days since Danny left the hospital, five after the outburst that followed Amber's phone call. Danny's fever spiked, and they couldn't lower it until the next day. Once they did, and Danny woke up again, he told Steve what happened.

Ever since that accident of sorts the two partners didn't talk much. Steve wanted to ask Danny about what happened in that house, but he didn't want to upset Danny furthermore. Danny could see Steve was holding himself back when he talked to him, and wanted to ask Steve what was wrong, but he couldn't do it. He knew Steve would speak up when the time was right.

Right now, Danny had a feeling today it was the right time for the talk, since Steve looked like he had something weighing him down. And he hated to see Steve hurting.

"What happened to you, babe?"

"Nothing. There was this guy, he decided it was nice to make a run for it, I tagged along, and tackled him."

"In the mud?" Danny's mouth slowly turned upwards in a smile.

"Yeah. Can you believe that?"

"I totally can. You have some fresh clothes you left on your way out the other day in the guest bedroom, and there's a hot water in the shower. Sort yourself out."

Steve sighed and decided to follow Danny's orders. He took a hot, bordering on scalding hot shower, and put on some of his fresh clothes.

Steve came back to the living room where he found Danny slightly perched up on the end of the couch. The guy was still hurting and Steve hated to see Danny wear himself that stiffly.

He hated himself even more for what he was about to do. But there was no more time to waste. Amber was back to Hawaii, not a word from her after the phone call, and Steve needed to get to the bottom of things. It was eating him up and gave him sleepless nights.

A Longboard was waiting for him on the table and he sat next to Danny. Danny was still on medication and wasn't allowed alcohol, so he had a bottle of orange juice in his hands. He seemed uncomfortable.

Both partners just sat there for a few minutes when Steve sighed. Loud. It was like he did only that these past couple of days. Sighing to keep his emotions and his tongue in check.

Danny put the bottle of orange juice on the table, watching Steve intently, waiting for him to start talking. But knowing his partner and his difficulty to speak up when he needed to, Danny was determined to start things, to take the initiative of sorts.

"What's up?"

Danny's voice startled Steve and interrupted the train of thoughts he just had. He saw Danny openly staring at him and looked like he had zoned out, by the pinched look Danny had on his face.

"What?"

"You have a face again. Something happened?"

"No, nothing happened."

"How do you manage to go undercover Steve?"

"Why?"

"You are such a bad liar. You are hiding something. For a while now. Spill it."

"Danno..."

"Don't 'Danno' me, Steven! Tell me, what's going on?"

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you about something for a few days now."

"What is it?"

"What happened afterwards?" Steve dropped the bombshell and held his breath.

And Danny immediately knew which "afterwards" Steve meant.

"Um… What exactly do you know?"

Steve stared at Danny, realizing that Danny was probably dreading this moment as much as he did, but didn't speak up before, waiting on Steve to make the first move.

"What happened after…? After Amber accidentally killed her ex?"

Danny opened and closed his mouth couple of times, but didn't say a thing.

"You asked me Danny. Now, I'm asking you."

Silence greeted Steve. He felt more than saw Danny shifting in place, trying to get more comfortable. This was obviously not what he hoped for when he asked Steve what was wrong.

Steve resumed his questioning position and waited for Danny.

When nothing came from Danny's direction, Steve picked up his laptop and opened the notes with Max's and CSU's reports, alongside with Duke's report on what happened.

It was a painstakingly slow wait for Steve while Danny read through the notes. Maybe he should have let Danny tell his story first, not pushing it, but that topic was way overdue for a talk.

"So, you gonna talk any day Danno, or you'll just give me the silent treatment?"

"I... Steve, this..."

"This what, Danny? Are you gonna say the reports have false data in them?"

"No..." Danny's voice wavered.

"Then talk to me, buddy. Don't shut me out. I know it's difficult, but tell me what happened."

Danny took a shuddering breath, a tear sliding down his cheek. He closed his eyes, couldn't stand Steve's gaze as he started talking.

He told Steve everything. From the moment he and Amber arrived at the house to the moment she drove away and hit and then ran over her ex.

Steve listened to every word patiently and let Danny to tell his version of the events, although it wasn't much different from what he already gathered.

He sighed. Waited for Danny to open his eyes. The look he saw there when Danny opened them almost crushed his resolution to talk to him, but he decided to go on with what he had already thought about. Nothing in this case was ordinary and he as the leader of the team had to up his game.

"Satisfied now, are you Steven?" The hurtful, small tone of Danny's voice stabbed Steve right through his heart.

Maybe Steve was missing something...

"It was never about satisfaction, Danny. Either way I was going to get your statement. Be it willingly or with a subpoena. On court. I just wanted you to talk to me, before I had to get the things on the next level."

"Whoa, whoa, back down there. On court? Are you crazy? Has a pineapple fallen on your head recently?"

Steve continued to glare at Danny. How could Danny not understand what all of this meant?

"Don't you see it, Danny?"

"See what, Steve?"

"What all of this means."

Danny stared dumbfounded at Steve trying to read through his partner and for the first time failing.

"You'll have to testify against her Danny."

"I don't have to do anything, Steve. Are you out of your mind? She is my girlfriend!"

"Yes, she is, but she committed a crime. And you will have to give an official statement. To HPD, since they are handling the case. Don't want it to be a conflict of interest for the Five 0 and left it to Duke to sort it out."

"You lost your mind... God, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Danny, just trying to make you see the facts here. It's your call anyway, but you will have to give a statement sooner or later. I have side tracked Duke for the past few days, but I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. Not while I have a guilty conscience for what happened. Not while I am doing my job, but I'm easily distracted because I think of what could possibly happen to you while I'm not there."

Danny took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly. He considered Steve's words for what they were. He knew Steve was right. But that meant he should be arresting Danny, too, for the murder of Marco Reyes.

"Well, Steve, you'll have to arrest me, too."

"I don't understand."

"Can't you see it?"

"See what, Danny?"

"If you arrest Melissa for what she did to Frank, you'll have to arrest me for what I did to Reyes."

Steve stopped with what he was going to say, because to some extent Danny was right. But the situation with Reyes wasn't same as the one with Melissa's ex.

"It's not the same."

"It's not the same, huh? How it's not the same, Steve, when I killed him in cold blood, and she ran her ex in the heat of the moment?"

"First of all, you didn't plan it, and neither did she. I know what you are thinking, that you could have gotten away from Colombia without pulling the trigger, ending things nicely. But, let's be honest, if Reyes stayed alive, he would have come after you, and Grace, and the rest of your family. You did what you thought was right. Don't want to add an insult to an injury, but you weren't in your right mind when all of that happened."

"So, basically what are you trying to say here, Steven, is that when I killed Reyes I wasn't in my right mind, but when Melissa ran over Frank, she was?"

"No, what I'm trying to say here, Danny, is that you weren't thinking straight. I know that even if it wasn't for the fact Reyes killed your brother and cut him up in pieces, then stuffed them into a barrel, you would have done the same thing to protect those that you love. Hell, if you didn't pull the trigger, I would have. What I'm trying to say is that when she hit him the first time it was self-defense."

"But, then when she ran him over the second time, it stopped being one."

"Exactly. I'm sure she was just trying to get you out of there, herself included, but she could have gotten away from there by swerving the car, avoiding it to collide with Frank, that by the way, was already down for the count. Max said that the initial hit of the car overpowered him and he most probably stayed down afterwards."

"I don't know Steve. She kept glancing if he would creep up on us, and then she just went over him. I can still hear the loud thump-thump of the car over his body." Danny visibly cringed.

"I know. Maybe she was scared that he'd take a third go at you guys, but since he was down, she could've easily swerved the car, try and find a phone and call 911, so HPD could get him. He was going to be charged either way. Only that way she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty."

"I still don't get where her situation is any different than mine is, Steve."

"In the fact that she had that moment, the split of the second to think of it. You weren't thinking of doing what you did, when you did it. Sure you promised a dozen guys so far that you'll kill them, but you haven't done it. With Reyes, it was different. I know I should not say this, but I'm glad you did it, since it means one more scumbag off the streets. What I don't like is the guilt you are carrying with you, and I wanted to be able to prevent that, and how much that single event changed your life afterwards.

"You are not the same, Danny. You don't smile and laugh like you did. Like there is a part of you that got disconnected with Matthew's death and you killing Reyes. I'm trying to tell you here, that I have no doubt Melissa would do the same if she was in your position, or if Gracie was involved, God forbid, it's just, you should not keep it inside you, and cover for her. What she did was bad.

"It's probably PTSD, long buried from when she was abused by Frank, and maybe she saw a way to escape his clutches, by running him over. She'd get to save you and herself, and get rid of him once and for all. I know it sounds cruel, man, but it's just the truth. I am not an expert in psychology, but what she went through… Sound like a battered woman syndrome to me."

Danny lost what Steve was saying after he mentioned Grace's name. He understood that what Steve was saying was right, that the two situations were similar, but not to the point of Danny dwelling on the fact he should be arrested. Maybe he wanted to be, he'd get punished for what he did, and then he would not feel like he felt now.

"I don't want to add more salt on your open wound, but we both know what PTSD is like. What if whatever thoughts Melissa has, makes her to take a go at you? What if Gracie is with you in the house, and she has to witness Melissa attacking her father, and getting scared?"

"Do not involve my daughter into this, Steven!" Danny now stood up and started pacing, unable to get himself under control. How could Steve do this to him? Why did he bring Grace in all of it?

Steve got up and stopped Danny in his movements, making his first real eye contact ever since the conversation started.

"What I'm saying is, what if Melissa wakes up one day, sees you next to her, and she thinks you are Frank, and that you came back to inflict more pain upon her? What if she hits you? Or maybe attacks you, and you are not that quick to defend yourself?"

It was like Danny was seeing through him, his eyes filled with tears. Because what Steve was saying made sense, but it was too much to bear, and all he wanted to was to lay down on the floor and curl in himself, wake up and see that the problem solved itself.

"Do you see my point, Danny?"

"No." was Danny's flat answer, which hurt Steve more than he ever thought it would. "I don't understand why is there the need to ruin Melissa's life further than it already is. And if by that it means you are not going to treat me the same as her, then I'm not testifying against her. So, feel free to get that subpoena, and see what happens."

"Danny…"

"No, Steve. We are done talking. Go, please."

"Danny, you can't…"

"Yes, I can, and yes, I will. This is my house, and I ask you to leave my house, politely. Don't make me do it by force."

Steve sighed, and knew he couldn't reason with Danny. At least not now. Maybe after things settled down, and Danny realized what was Steve trying to say to him, and got out of his funk.

Steve left Danny's place defeated and as the door closed behind him, he could practically see and feel Danny as he let the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

As Danny finally let go of his emotions, and he threw the beer bottle that shattered when it touched the door. He screamed until his throat went raw.

 _Why was his life so fucked up?_

…


	4. Forgiveness

**Chapter 4 – Forgiveness**

* * *

 **Since I couldn't leave the boys like that in chapter 4, I felt like they need to talk before I moved on to chapter 5. And this is the result.**

* * *

Danny was restless. He tossed and turned and by 3 a.m. he gave up on sleep entirely. It was futile. He knew he won't get any decent sleep.

He got up and went to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and just stood there, staring at nothingness. It didn't help thinking of the fight he had with Steve earlier. It wasn't technically a fight, Steve was trying to reason with him, and he was right, but Danny was so caught up in blaming himself, and feeling guilty to see that.

Now, that he had a little time to sort of breathe and arrange his thoughts, he saw where Steve was coming from and that what he claimed was valid. But, Danny was deeply rattled by what happened in Colombia, he couldn't just give in so easily and accept that yeah, he did kill Reyes, but his situation wasn't exactly the same as that of his girlfriend. Which to make things even more complicated hadn't called in almost a week, ever since she dropped the bombshell of going back to New York.

Danny knew she was back. Steve personally saw to it. Actually, it was one of the tech savvies that ran over TSA surveillance videos, but Steve had told him that information. Because Danny asked Steve to tell him. He knew Steve was worried for him because of the initial incident that almost set Danny's recovery back, but Danny promised to Steve he won't freak out this time. And he didn't.

He was just deeply disappointed that his girlfriend was back and not once she asked for him, when he was worried about her. Well, technically he didn't call her either, but he had all the right not to, but still felt guilty over it, too.

Danny downed the glass in one go and left it on the counter, going into the bathroom, to relieve himself. He was greeted with Steve's dirty clothes from earlier and there was a pang in his chest he couldn't describe. Suddenly, he couldn't even breathe, as he remembered his cold behavior and threatening Steve he'd throw him out of his house by force if he didn't go willingly. There were tears in his eyes. Even if Steve never let his emotions show, Danny could see the damn tears. And it made him feel even worse.

By the time of 5 a.m. Danny was sitting on the couch, clutching a pillow, his thumb hovering over Steve's number on the phone screen. He had an internal debate on calling his partner, his best friend, his brother, to apologize. But, Danny couldn't force himself doing it. It wouldn't be fair to Steve, the guy deserved to have it said to his face. And maybe Danny would feel better and that horrible pain in the chest would go away.

With that thought in mind he drifted off to a dreamless sleep, waking up couple of hours later, intent on talking to his partner to settle things right.

…

* * *

Steve just got back from his morning swim. He decided to forego the run, since he didn't feel up to it this morning. There was a nagging feeling in his gut. And it involved a short blonde with one hell of a temper that almost threw Steve out of his house yesterday.

It was almost like he could feel what Danny felt, he fell into a dreamless sleep, but woke up around 3 and didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to call Danny, but knowing the guy would tell him off, and frankly he was angry at the detective right now. He was angry, because Danny could not see reason. But, most of all Steve was angry because Danny was so vicious on himself, Steve's heart hurt for it. It was almost like Danny wished a penance upon himself, for what he did.

Steve knew it was the wrong thing to do, killing was not always the best option to get rid of someone, because it wasn't right, no one had the right to take someone's life, but in their line of work, they had no options. Of course, they had choices, most of the time, to end things without any casualty. But sometimes they weren't that lucky to have that choice.

And he meant what he said to Danny yesterday. If Danny didn't pull the trigger, Steve would have. Because that lowlife threatening his niece was the same as threatening him. And if he could get back the time, he'd do it instead of Danny. It would save the grief and the guilt Danny carried around ever since. It didn't help the fact that except him and Danny, no one knew. There was no one else to share the burden with.

Steve toweled himself and picked a pair of cargo pants and a T-shirt with an over shirt. Just as he was about to go outside, the doorbell rang. Danny greeted him from the other side.

…

* * *

Danny was so nervous that he almost made a hole where he was pacing for good 10 minutes before he rang the bell. He wasn't that nervous even when he asked Jenny for prom in high school. Steve looked like he was glued by the door, because he opened it almost immediately.

And here was that awkwardness that Danny hated the most. It just wasn't them. No matter what, neither Steve McGarrett nor Danny Williams did awkward. But, here they were, looking at each other, trying to figure out who would go first, because even tho Danny was the loud one, and knew with words, sometimes words failed him.

Much like now.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said in unison, and as Danny released that giggle he always did in tough situations, it was like the tension left them both, and it was all good.

Danny lunged at Steve and wrapped him in one of those all-encompassing hugs only Danny could give.

"I'm so sorry for being an indifferent bastard and hurting your feelings." Danny started words muffled by Steve's shirt.

"I… My feelings? Danno, you okay?"

"Never better, babe." Danny replied, and finally lifted his gaze to look at Steve. "I was thinking and I realized I did a stupid thing yesterday, and I'm here to apologize. I realized you were right about the situation with Matty, and I know, Melissa is my girlfriend, and all, but it's not like I can lie when there are so many evidence to keep me in line, too, and I could go as an accomplice. I… Would you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? No, Danny, I have nothing to forgive you. I understand you had a hard time to get to grips with what was happening. God knows we should have spoken about it sooner, but it is as it is. But, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Good. Thanks, I guess. For opening my eyes, and for being there by my side, like you always are."

"Always, buddy."

Danny swayed unsteadily on his legs, and Steve gently pulled him inside, both sitting on the couch. A glass of water materialized in front of him, and Danny smiled to himself. Steve may not be the subtlest guy in the world, but his mother hen skills could match Danny's own.

"Call Duke, I'm gonna give the statement now."

It was now or never.

Steve fished his phone out of his pocket, called Duke, and got an answer that they'll be expected.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Danno?"

"As I'll ever be." Danny replied combing his hair with his fingers. "I appreciate you are coming with me."

"You don't even have to ask. We'll get through this together."

Danny smiled at Steve. And he knew, Steve was once again right.

An hour later, Steve and Danny left the house, not knowing that all hell will break loose in a matter of hours.

…


	5. Unleashed

**Chapter 5 – Unleashed**

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be just Danny whump at first, but it took on a life of its own when Prae suggested something and I took her idea, and morphed into a Danny and Steve whump. Basically what I had in mind for this story ever since the start, but with more interesting twist and sort of a cliffe, which don't worry gets a continuation in chapter 6.**

 **Thank you Prae, again.**

* * *

Melissa was livid. Pissed off beyond herself. She was gonna rip that fucking boyfriend of hers apart. How could he do this to her? How could he give a statement that incriminated her about what happened in that damned house when she ran over Frank? Well, that fucking son of a bitch deserved it. He got it coming. And Williams was supposed to protect her. Not rat her at HPD the first chance he had.

But Melissa knew he didn't do it alone. He couldn't do it alone. He had his partner, that McGarrett, to pull the strings of the puppet Danny Williams was. He wouldn't even make a bolder move to get their relationship on the next, more serious level if it wasn't for Steve. It took him months to do it, and Steve's words of encouragement were the final push Danny needed. She suspected for a while they were banging each other behind her back, and when she heard Steve's girlfriend stayed wherever it was she stayed and left Steve behind, it confirmed Melissa's suspicions.

Then the situation with Danny's brother happened, and he alienated himself from her. Yet, he didn't push Steve away as he pushed Melissa away. In fact, they became even closer than they were before. This getaway was the first real move Danny made on her in months. And it got ruined by her ex. That lowlife scumbag that was beating on women.

She was furious by the end of the arrangement where she was indicted about manslaughter. Involuntary manslaughter. Constructive manslaughter.

She was appointed a lawyer by the State, right after she was picked up by HPD. She was briefed and informed on the charges that were brought, and that they were supported with evidence and a statement from a witness. A name wasn't revealed, but she knew. She knew it was Danny. He was the only one beside herself present on the scene. Well, her ex was, too. Her now dead ex, that couldn't speak anymore. So that left only Danny.

When her lawyer wanted to talk to her about her defense she almost chopped his head off. She didn't want to talk about defense and bullshit, she didn't want to be a defendant in a trial, which was appointed at a later date, and she was allowed to defend herself from freedom. But given the circumstances of the crime, and her connections to New York from her past, her passport was taken, so she couldn't even fly away from this island without the police getting informed and she'd be brought back to the station.

She huffed a breath, and called a cab. She'd go to the source of the problem, and cut it from its core.

…

* * *

Danny felt somehow relieved after he gave the statement, but at the same time he felt guilty for causing more trouble to Melissa. Maybe he should have called and told her about what was about to happen. He got strict orders and death glares from both Duke and Steve when he suggested that. Melissa was a person of interest in an HPD investigation, and Danny was giving a statement that incriminated her furthermore, so if he didn't want to be charged as helping a perpetrator of a criminal act, he better keep his mouth shut.

Those were Steve's exact words, and Danny almost smacked him because even years after being partners, Steve couldn't resist the urge to say to Danny to talk a little less. It grated on Danny's nerves, but he let it slide this time, because it was the truth. It was important for Danny to just stay put.

After Danny gave the statement, Steve was ready to call in sick, and stay with Danny, maybe going over at his place, having couple of beers and catching a shut eye. By the end of their meeting at HPD, Danny practically fell off the chair from exhaustion. And Steve was in no better shape himself. Not sleeping well for days was proving to be a great obstacle even for a trained SEAL to operate under duress and sleep deprived.

But, halfway through Danny's house Steve got called by the Governor. Something about a meeting he didn't even understand for his attention was to the man on the passenger seat. Steve quickly replied he'll be there in 20 and dropped off Danny at his house, with strict orders to catch some sleep, and that Steve will head over when he finished with the Governor.

Danny complied and hit the couch, because he was drained of energy from even walking the short distance from the door to the couch, let alone if he was going to crash in the bedroom.

…

* * *

Steve arrived at the Governor's office, and as he already figured out, it was another boring meeting in the life of the head of the Five 0 Task Force when he had to discuss budget with the Governor and stuff like that, while his thoughts were all over the place.

He didn't say it out loud earlier, but he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. He didn't want to frighten Danny and trigger his anxiety again, but he was afraid Melissa would do something in her unstable state of mind.

Steve was proven right when 30 minutes after the meeting with the Governor started he got a call. It was Duke. He excused himself and took the call. What he heard chilled his bones, and he knew, he just knew that gut instinct was right.

Duke was appointed by Steve to follow the investigation close, and as promised, Duke escorted Melissa alongside two of his best men. Duke just told Steve that Melissa ran out of the courthouse furious, yelling that she'll get to the bottom of the problem, and that "the fucking Williams will have to explain himself".

Steve didn't even bother to re-enter in the Governor's office, yelling to the secretary to tell Mr. Denning that "it's a life or death situation".

He dialed Danny's number and after he didn't pick up, Steve cursed and tried again. After the second try went unanswered, Steve gunned the engine of the car, tires screeching on the asphalt.

Luckily he drove the Camaro.

…

* * *

Danny put his cell on silent right before he crashed on the couch.

He wasn't sure how long he was sleeping when a loud bang made Danny jump and he cursed a handful when his neck protested the sudden jostling movement.

He slowly got up and looked through the peephole when he saw Melissa. To say Danny was surprised would have been an understatement, because he was surprised and afraid in which state Melissa was in.

Danny had no idea they'd made arrangements so fast, but he guessed they did, and now Melissa was probably out for blood. A chill ran down his spine and he took in a deep breath.

Danny opened the door, and Melissa just barged in, a whirlwind of movement that made Danny feel dizzy for a moment before he closed the door.

Melissa was like a caged tiger, she was pacing up and down the living room, not saying anything, just huffing, ready to attack, while Danny had to rely heavily on the door because of the dizziness returning to him.

"Stop!" he finally said. "Stop pacing, it's making me dizzy."

And if Melissa was the woman Danny knew up until few moments ago, she'd take in the pinched look in his face, the greying edges, and the slumped form of his body on the door, and maybe she would have made him sit on the couch and gave him a glass of water.

If.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"How could you go to the police and give a statement against me, against your own girlfriend? Who does that?"

"I'm an officer of the law, Melissa. Plus I was a witness, and it wasn't like I could lie."

"Oh, so your fuck buddy can lie for you, but you can't lie for your girlfriend, is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your fuck buddy, as you heard me. Your partner, baby. Steve McGarrett. You remember him?"

"Don't mix Steve in any of it, Melissa, he is not at fault here. He didn't run over his ex."

"Well, I did, yeah, and I'd do it again if I had to." Melissa's words were like a bucket of ice water poured over Danny. Suddenly he recalled Steve's words from last night, and he cringed, because Steve was right. Melissa wasn't with all decks in line.

"Okay, just calm down, no need for you to attract the whole neighborhood with your yelling."

"But, it was okay when we have woken the neighborhood with yelling when we had sex, huh? Or maybe you don't like it to be so loud, because you already had police called on you and your boyfriend. Too loud when in bed with him, baby, huh?"

"Melissa…"

"Just fuck off, Danny."

"No, you fuck off! Steve is not my fuck buddy as you so eloquently put it! He is my best friend, the closest thing I've got to a brother after Matthew, so don't even say his name, and make insinuations of things that are not true. You don't know anything about me or my life apparently. If you knew, you wouldn't be talking like this! You are not yourself, just stop and listen to yourself for one second."

"I know about Matthew."

Danny froze in place, dizziness out of the picture as he stared in Melissa's cold eyes.

"I know about him, and what you did to Reyes. I've heard you talking with your _partner_ about that."

"You know nothing!"

"I know enough, baby. I know you killed him in cold blood, and Steve covered for you. Isn't that right?"

"It's not what you think!"

"It's not, huh? It's not as in when your partner convinced you to get in a serious relationship with me? I know about that, too, Danny. I also know he's like your shadow, he controls his every move, and he even drives your car for God's sake! You can't even go to the bathroom by yourself, just look at you, how pathetic you are, Danny."

Steve arrived at that moment, ready to ring the bell or knock, when he heard the voices from inside. It looked like Melissa beat him to Danny's place.

"You couldn't even go and save your brother alone, Danny, you needed Steve to play tag along, and to support you all the way. Well, we all saw how that ended, you didn't get there in time. Who is to say that this situation wasn't preplanned?"

Danny could see the actual hate in Melissa's eyes, the hate she had against Steve. Danny was afraid that she may hurt Steve somehow if she saw him there, at that moment, and that raised the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Melissa, don't…"

"Don't what, Danny? Isn't it the truth? How do I know you and Stevie didn't made a plan to get rid of me? Maybe you two dug up my past, knew where to look, found Frank and called him to come and get me, maybe even kill me. If it suited you."

Danny couldn't believe at what he was hearing, when the door opened, and suddenly Steve was inside.

"Danny and I have nothing to do with your ex-husband coming down here and searching for you Melissa. In fact, Danny didn't even know about it until he woke up in the hospital and I gave him the details on the case. One of my team dug up the information after your ex asked questions at Kamekona's the day you were attacked in that house."

Melissa released a bitter laugh as to say to Danny, "See, that's my point".

Danny was hurting on the inside. He was bleeding. All of the wounds Steve stitched and re-stitched were open. All of his insecurities were back, too. It was like they never left him. Like Melissa awakened the beast inside Danny again. The need to protect himself from the rest of his world. To protect Steve, so he wouldn't get burned, because of him.

"Look, Melissa, this…"

"Steve, stay out of it." Danny's bitter, yet sharp tone made Steve to whip his head in Danny's direction.

"But, Danny, she is clearly delusional. Don't you see it…?"

"I said, stay out of it, Steve. For your own good, just get the hell out of here, and don't turn back. I can handle this. I don't need you to defend me, I'm grown up man, and I can look after myself."

Steve couldn't believe at what Danny was saying. _What got into his partner?_

"Danny…"

"Steve!" that was enough of a warning for Steve to move few steps back, and Melissa snickered. "Leave, please."

Danny registered her presence again when he heard the sound coming from the direction where she was standing, arms crossed over her chest, with a look that could kill you.

Steve was never going to listen to Danny and leave, the situation was heated enough, and he knew that Danny was probably running on adrenaline right now. So, he stayed. Refused to listen to Danny. Stubborn as always.

"Amber, listen to me. You don't have to do this, it went too far already, don't make it worse."

Danny didn't realize his mistake until he saw that earlier hate in Melissa's eyes as she closed the gap between her and Danny.

"My name is Melissa."

Melissa was furious as she lashed out at Danny. The sound of the slap reverberated off the walls in the living room and both partners were stunned for a second. Then Steve with the corner of his eye caught a movement and in milliseconds he was next to Danny, supporting him, because Danny was swaying on his legs. He knew he did well on not listening to Danny, once again.

But what happened next hurt Steve more than any of the words Melissa and Danny said before. He flinched. Danny flinched. Like he was burned by Steve's touch.

Danny pushed at Steve. He pushed and rejected Steve's help. Danny never did that before. Steve knew there must be a reason behind Danny's current behavior, but he couldn't help, but feel hurt by his best friend's actions.

"Get off me Steve." Danny's voice was barely audible and if Steve didn't stand as close as he were, he wouldn't have caught what Danny said.

"What's that, Danny?"

"Just get off me, Steve!"

"Danny..."

"Get. Off. Me. Steve." There was a venom in Danny's voice that wasn't present before. It was like Steve looked at completely different Danny from the one he knew. Like he was possessed by something bad. "Don't touch me."

It stung and Steve looked baffled, searching for signs on Danny's face, but couldn't find one. He had on a constipated face that didn't reveal much.

Then Steve heard a sound behind him and as he turned to see where it came from, he realized Melissa had something in her hand and was advancing towards Danny. He totally forgot she was still there, as he rushed to help Danny that obviously didn't want his help.

Steve placed himself between Danny and Melissa, desperately trying to get Danny to move aside. He turned around to face Melissa. In an attempt to block her attack, his reflexes slowed by the need to protect Danny, Steve didn't have enough time to get a stable ground to counteract the attack. Melissa swung what looked like a vase that made a contact with the side of Steve's head. Steve lost his balance, bringing Danny along with him when he hit the floor, missing the table by inches.

For a brief second, Steve registered sharp pain. After that, blackness engulfed his vision and he gave in to the comfort that the blackness offered, Danny going lax under him.

Melissa looked at both men, sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

She had an internal battle in herself to call the cops and an ambulance to report the assault, or to keep quiet. It was the only one lucid moment she had in the last couple of hours.

But she also knew she'd be arrested the minute HPD came on scene, because she'd be the likely perpetrator. And she couldn't afford that.

Melissa took off, leaving the two men in their own mercy, hurt.

...


	6. Fade away

**Chapter 6 – Fade away**

* * *

 **When I sent chapter 5 to Prae and asked how she liked it I got in response, please tell me there's more. Not exactly the same words, but she was asking for a continuation, and well I aim to please. I started working, and wanted to show the after effect of the attack from both Steve's and Danny's point of view. Then Prae reviewed it again, and I made both myself and her cry. I had to sleep it off before I continued writing chapter 7.**

* * *

As Steve came to himself, he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Then when he tried moving his head to chase away the blackness, he figured the source of the pain. The left side of his head. Now that he thought of it, he head a headache the size of Alaska. And probably a concussion, too.

It was excruciating, a pain that he wasn't very fond of. He had his fair shares of headaches over the years, but this one almost split his head in half from how vicious it was.

Steve tried moving his arms and legs. His body was stiff from lying in the same position for a long time. He wasn't aware of the time or the day. Just lying there, breathing evenly, and trying to calm the throbbing in his skull.

Trying to remember what happened, what led for him to be a dead weight on the floor, thoughts just on the edge of his mind, Steve knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

He shook his head trying to clear his vision from the cobwebs forming in front of his eyes. But he ended up aggravating his headache and felt nauseous. He managed to keep it down by taking deep and even breaths.

Steve felt something soft and warm and clothed under his body, when he tried to move.

His brain supplied him with the information he needed, just seconds afterwards. It was Danny.

He remembered the slap, Steve tried to steady Danny, because he was feeling dizzy, Danny refused, pushed him away, but then Melissa came at Danny with the vase, Steve had to stop her. Put himself as a human shield between her and Danny and she caught him in the head.

When Steve's vision cleared enough to take in the surroundings, he saw that he was actually lying on top of Danny.

Steve jumped on his feet too fast when realization hit him, making him even more dizzy, his head was reeling and spinning faster than a pinwheel on a strong wind. He ended up hunched on his knees over Danny. He tried to steady himself simultaneously checking Danny for injuries.

Steve tried shaking Danny to wake him up, but all his attempts were in vain. Steve snorted to himself, he'd be unconscious, too, if a 6' 1" man toppled over him.

When Steve felt steady enough, he carefully rose on his feet and went in search of Melissa. Something told him the woman was long gone, but he had to try.

On wobbly legs, Steve went out the door, scanning the neighborhood for any sign of Melissa. Just when he was about to get back to the house and see if Danny woke up, he lost his ground and by sheer luck he got the Camaro to prevent him to topple over for the second time in the last couple of hours.

Steve emptied the contents of his stomach in the grass, hacking and dry heaving for a long time afterwards.

Another spell of dizziness attacked him and he slid down the side of the Camaro, resting his head on one door, letting the cool metal wash over him as he drifted off.

His mind was trying to scream something at him, but Steve was so out of it, he couldn't even register what it was.

...

* * *

It felt like someone played a Bon Jovi song in his head, because his head was pounding with a relentless rhythm that left Danny almost breathless. He tried peeling off his eyelids, but they were heavy. And why did his left cheek hurt and stung at the same time? Maybe if he stayed in bed for 5 more minutes it would go away?

But the hard surface underneath his butt told a different story. Danny was not sleeping and certainly not in his bed anyway.

He forced his eyes open finally as he stared at the ceiling and saw the chandelier over his head. He was definitely in the living room.

But what was he doing there? And on the floor?

Danny tried moving his arms and legs, much like his partner did not long ago, feeling like he got hit by a train, the stiff muscles protesting when Danny tried to move.

Slowly he managed to get himself in a sitting position, trying not to expel the breakfast he had this morning with Steve.

Steve!

He suddenly remembered the events from... He couldn't remember how long ago. Melissa coming to his house, the fight. The way he had to push Steve away from him. To protect him from Melissa.

But, Steve didn't know that. Steve was hurt. He hurt Steve.

A feeling of dread took over Danny's body, and he began to panic. He distinctively remembered Steve was trying to protect him, Melissa hit Steve in the head with a vase, while he was bent over him.

The hit was meant for him. And then Steve was falling, bringing Danny down for the fall and ending on top of him.

Danny took in the look of his living room, the vase discarded on the floor. And blood.

There was blood on the carpet, stark crimson against the beige of the carpet. Danny's heart went in his throat. He took in the rumpled look of himself and droplets of blood on his shirt.

It wasn't his blood.

Steve's! It was Steve's blood and he was missing. He had to find him.

"Steve." Danny called out as he tried to balance himself since he got up off the floor too fast too soon. It came out as a whisper and Danny hated his voice wavered like that.

"Steve!" He called out firmly this time. Silence greeted him.

Danny ventured outside and the sight that waited for him made him weak at his knees and he almost fell on the ground.

Steve was in a sitting position in Danny's driveway, back flush against the Camaro's driver's side door. He looked worse for wear and Danny's stomach did a flip flop. His head was turned to the left, therefore hiding what Danny knew was there. The head wound. Steve's legs were sprawled in front of him on the grass. His eyes were closed.

Danny almost cried out in desperation. But, he forced himself to walk the steps that separated him from Steve. Steve needed him now. He needed Danny to be strong for him. Danny fished his phone out of his pocket calling for an ambulance, practically screaming to the dispatcher it was life or death situation and to send one immediately.

Blood was oozing from the head wound in steady streaks and Danny touched it with a shaky hand. Steve's breathing was shallow. Danny also noticed how clammy Steve's skin felt on the touch and cursed.

"Steve, babe, open your eyes, please."

When Danny didn't receive an answer he slowly started tapping Steve on the cheeks.

Steve's eyes fluttered open and Danny was greeted with the ocean blue orbs of his partner looking at him.

Danny forced a weak smile for Steve's sake.

"That's it, babe. That's it. Keep them open for me."

"D'nny... She's... gone..."

"I know, Steve, I know. We'll get her, don't worry."

"Sleep... D'nny..."

"No, don't you dare go to sleep! You probably have a concussion, so keep your eyes open. At least until the ambulance arrives. Do it for me, please."

"I... can't... I... 'm... s'rry... D'nno..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Steve, stay awake, you hear me! Stay awake, God dammit!"

A second later, Steve's head listed to the right.

Danny's heart skipped a beat as he watched Steve close his eyes. He was unconscious. Danny wanted to kick, and scream and yell, and curse. Instead he drew Steve closer to him, finally letting go of his emotions.

Danny cradled Steve's unconscious body in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks, trying to stay strong, but failing by a mile.

As the faint sound of approaching sirens reached Danny's ears, he kept praying Steve would make it.

"Open up your eyes, babe." Whispered Danny before closing his eyes with Steve's limp form in his arms.

…


	7. It's gonna be okay

**Chapter 7 – It's gonna be okay**

* * *

 **This chapter gave me the most trouble. First of all the events in chapter 8 were supposed to be the second part of this chapter, and I needed a filler. Then as I started writing the filler, again thanks to Prae's ideas (your ideas are gold, lady) and I was thinking of the conversation that Steve and Danny had to have, something happened that extremely pissed me off.**

 **The power went off just as I was finishing the chapter, and Word didn't save the whole document. So, basically this cute and fluffy scene I was this close of finishing was gone. I blew a fuse, started cursing and I couldn't even look at the chapter.**

 **But, then the next day I got an idea for chapter 8, and as I started writing it, I came with an idea to how to continue this chapter and I went with it. Then as I was discussing a particular scene of chapter 8 with Lunedd she gave me an idea for the end of chapter 7, and I liked it. So, I took the idea, and I made it to fit the chapter, so, thanks babe for the suggestion**

* * *

The next few hours passed in a haze of fear for Danny.

First, the paramedics had to physically force him to let go of Steve so they could check him over. When they stabilized Steve, they noticed the blood on Danny's shirt, but he dismissed them, saying it was Steve's blood. That he is fine, and all they have to do is to concentrate on Steve, because he can't lose him, not now. Danny had to tell him he didn't mean to push him away, that it wasn't intentional, and that it was all a show for Melissa.

He felt dizzy when he tried to get up and one of the paramedics helped him out as they wheeled Steve inside the bus. Danny followed just seconds later, and he could feel himself shaking, but his only focus for now was Steve, keeping one of Steve's hands in his.

When they arrived at the hospital, Danny was made to stay in the waiting room, while the staff checked Steve over. His head was reeling, he was shivering, but he forced himself to sit down, and ride it out, before he got himself signed in a room, too, 'cause he knew, he was close to following Steve there.

Danny fished out his phone, and with bloody fingers he fumbled over his contact list, calling Kono. He all but broke down as he told her where he was and what happened.

Chin, Kono and Lou arrived at the hospital in record time. They all saw how shattered Danny looked, and how small his frame was in the plastic chair. His hands were covered in blood, and there was blood on his shirt, but they all knew it wasn't his, since Danny didn't have any visible injuries on him.

He greeted them with tired and bloodshot eyes, trying not to break as he relayed the whole thing with Melissa.

The team was trying to convince Danny to go and clean himself before Steve saw him like that, but Danny refused. He knew he wouldn't budge from Steve's side. No one could make him move. Chin promised that he'll come by later to drop off some clothes.

Danny gathered himself enough to order all three of them to go and help HPD in the search of Melissa. He also gave an order for Jerry to try and track her through the traffic cams and her online activities. Danny was Steve's second-in-command after all and he had to take control over the situation.

Lou was the one to ask which places Melissa frequented most or if Danny knew some of her friends for possible places where she may be hiding. Danny stared at Lou for a second before a realization dawned on him. He only knew the apartment where Melissa lived, and her boss that Danny met before informing him they were going to take a time off. Other than that, he didn't know much of the people that crossed her path.

What kind of a boyfriend was he? He didn't even know his girlfriend anymore. He didn't know where she went, who she hung out with. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. And the proof of that was lying in the ER, fighting for his life, because of him.

Because that vase was aimed to hurt him. Danny sighed and gave a straight answer of what little he knew. He hoped it was enough for them to find her.

…

* * *

Minutes after the rest of the team left to carry on Danny's orders, the doctor treating Steve emerged from behind closed doors and approached Danny.

"Detective Danny Williams?"

"Yes?"

"I understand you are listed as Lt. Commander McGarrett's emergency contact."

"I am."

"My name is Dr. Parcel."

"How's Steve, Doc?"

"Let's take a seat I'll explain everything to you."

Danny sat himself in his previous position, the doctor sitting next to him.

"Commander McGarrett has a concussion, which I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah… We are kinda used to concussions in our line of work. I recognized the signs."

"Right. So, I examined him thoroughly. There is nothing life altering, don't worry. It's a mild concussion, on the border of turning severe if the Commander doesn't follow instructions."

"So, you say it could worsen?"

"What I'm saying is that he will need a lot of rest, not doing anything that will require physical exertion."

"Sounds like we have to put him in shackles."

The doctor furrowed a brow.

"Steve, Doc, he… He's an adrenaline junkie. Danger is his middle name."

"Well, it's for his own wellbeing. If he treasures his health, he'll do as I say. He needs to have someone by his side as he rides off the side effects of the concussion."

"He'll have someone with him at all times." _I'll be there._

"He'll be okay, Detective. With the extent of his actual injury that required 10 stitches, I'm not sure how his condition is not worse. He is lucky. And good he had you around when it happened." The doctor smiled. Danny just nodded still caught up in what the doctor just said. "I'll keep him overnight so I can monitor his progress. If there is no change, he'll be able to go home by noon."

"Thank you Doctor."

"He'd be transferred in a room in about 20 minutes. Should be waking up any time after that."

Danny sagged furthermore in the chair, worry etched on his face. Somehow the doctor's words offered more ground for fear instead of comfort.

Steve was going to be okay, Danny had to repeat that to himself. But there was still this fear for the things making a turn for the worse.

Danny sighed. He wouldn't be calm until he saw Steve with his own eyes.

…

* * *

Three hours later found Danny sitting in another plastic chair on Steve's right side, staring at the still unconscious form of his partner. They stitched the head wound and gave him pain medication that was supposed to help with the headache.

Danny was eating himself up on the inside for doing what he did. For saying what he said. For being an ass towards his best friend, his partner. But, he had to protect him. Because, if Melissa did something even worse than this damn head wound, then Danny would have never been able to forgive himself.

Steve didn't see it that way, tho. He only saw the man Danny wanted to see, and he realized as he released a loud sigh, Danny hurt him even more trying to protect him. One of the dilemmas he always had in life, why did people hurt those that they were supposed to protect?

Danny kept one of his hands right over Steve's on the bed, trying to keep alive that thread of reassurance that everything's gonna be okay.

There was a faint sound of rustling coming from Steve's direction, and Danny immediately focused his attention to the man in the bed.

"Hey, you goof…"

"D'nny…"

Steve's eyes were reduced to slits, but were open. Danny felt a relief wash over him when he saw Steve awake. A smile crept up his face, and Steve furrowed a brow. And immediately regretted it, because as he came to himself he realized he had one hell of a headache.

"Thank God you are awake. You have no idea how happy I am that you made it, you idiot."

Steve wondered what Danny was doing next to his bed. Last he remembered Danny was pushing him away, both physically and with words, practically growling at Steve to get out of his house. He still couldn't figure out why Danny was suddenly so mad at him, why he was bitter and angry, and a man Steve did not know until the moment he showed himself.

"Steve… Babe, you are okay." It was more of a statement, than a question. "Melissa hit you on the head pretty hard, you required stitches. It was bleeding profusely, but they managed to stop it. You have a concussion tho, so take it easy, okay? No sudden movements that will make you dizzy. If you feel nauseous you just tell me."

Danny was talking like was on a roll, and Steve was even more confused. Danny was angry with him, then why the hell did Danny sound worried for him? And was Danny crying?

"Danny…"

"Don't scare me like this ever again, you hear me? You passed out on me, and I was worried sick. I thought you died on me. And it wasn't pretty."

Steve's eyes were more open now, but he closed them tightly shut, the light over the head of the bed bothering him. As if sensing Steve's discomfort Danny got up and dimmed the lights, then resumed his position in the chair.

Steve opened his eyes again, and stared at Danny for the first time after the fight happened. There was fear, anger, love, compassion, and something unidentifiable that gnawed at Steve's gut. Danny smiled at him through a veil of tears, and Steve smiled back, although it didn't reach his eyes. He wanted so much to wipe those tears off Danny's face. They didn't belong there.

Danny's heart dropped as he saw the look in Steve's eyes. The same look he had back in the house. He knew what it was.

Danny closed his eyes, fighting a new surge of tears, because he had to talk with Steve and explain everything to him.

"Steve… Um, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"You don't have to say anything, Danny. You said enough back there."

"But, it's not what you think. Let me explain, babe, please."

Steve heard a desperation in Danny's voice. Danny was all but desperate.

"There was a reason why I was being an asshole to you in front of Melissa."

"I'd very much like to hear that reason." Steve's tone was a little bit bitter, and Danny bit his lower lip, because he was guilty for his partner behaving like that, trying to keep cold.

"She said something about us… Before you came. She said that you and I are more than friends, and that we are in a relationship. She actually called you my fuck buddy." Danny laughed bitterly as he wiped at a stray tear. "She was alluding that you and me were sleeping together behind her back, that I let you control my life, and she said so mean things about you, Steve…"

"Danny, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For making her think like that. I never thought that she'd see it that way."

"Listen to me, Steve. It's her head that's fucked up, nothing you say or do will change that. Her own twisted sense of what's right. You have nothing to apologize for. In fact I'm the one who should apologize and ask for forgiveness from you." _It looks like it's a routine between the two of us these days_ , Danny thought, but didn't say it out loud.

Danny paused as he observed Steve from where he sat on the chair. He removed his hand when Steve stirred, because he didn't want to upset Steve, but Steve was reaching for the comfort that hand brought him, and Danny allowed Steve's weak grip to ground him while he continued with the rest of the story.

"You know, I had some time to think before you woke up, and lots of things start to make sense now."

"What exactly?"

"Well, first the fact that I didn't even know who I was dating. Lou asked me some things about her earlier. I then realized I didn't know her at all… And the fact that you were right about her and her state of mind, and you weren't even present when she ran over her ex…" Danny took a shaky breath and ran his hand in his hair out of habit.

"Danno…"

"No, Steve. This is my fault. I brought her into our lives, I made her part of yours, as much as mine, because you see we are in a relationship and I just want to cover for myself in front of the public."

Steve snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Danny. My head hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry. Anyway, when she said what she said, and then some more I don't even want to recall, she had this hate in her eyes. I could see it. It was directed towards you. I was afraid she'd hurt you. Or say something to you, and then make you do something you'll regret. I knew in that moment I had to protect you from her."

"So, all you said and you did, was to protect me?"

"Yes. I couldn't allow her to do something to you. Because in that case, I couldn't even forgive myself. It's enough of a torture to know she was displaying that hate for you openly, I didn't want to see how far she'd go in actually harming you. I'm sorry, Steve."

"I understand you, Danny. Perfectly. I'd do the same if I was in your place."

"I know you would. So, you see now, why I was acting out of myself. It was never my intention to hurt you. It's just, I thought if I could find a way of keeping her as far away from you as possible… I'd do the same thing again in a heartbeat if it means you are not in the direct line of fire, so to speak."

"Thank you, Danny."

"I understand if you are mad at me for screwing up our friendship with my little stunt there, but…"

"Stop, stop right there. Screwing our friendship? Is that what you thought you did? Danny, let me tell you something, and don't you ever dare doubt yourself or our friendship again. Never. Was I hurt by your words? Yes, I was. Was I hurt by your actions? Hell yeah. But, I never for one second doubted our friendship. Because I'd do everything for you."

 _And as much as you think that I'm the shoot first, ask questions later type of a person, I know to listen to reason before to jump into conclusions. Something I learned from you, buddy._

"I'd do everything for you, too."

"I know that. But, I want you to remember, that I would not let anything happen to you, no matter how mad or angry I am at you. Which is not said to cause any more grounds of you making me mad, or angry in future. Once is enough." Steve's voice was teasing, but firm, aimed to prove to Danny he meant all he said.

The rest was communicated via his eyes. Steve knew Danny would understand.

"I understand." Danny smiled a tired smile, knowing he and Steve were good again, and that he'd do the same again. No doubting friendships in the future.

Danny yawned, loudly, and that made Steve cackle and then hiss when his headache acted up.

"Careful there, you may be a Super SEAL, but we don't want you to hurt yourself on my account."

"I didn't hurt myself. It's just funny how you yawned… Like a hippo."

Danny broke into a hysterical laugh. "Okay, touché, partner."

"You need to rest Danny. You didn't get much sleep last night."

"You are the one who needs the rest, babe, I'm fine."

"You are dead on your feet. C'mon." Danny felt a tiny tug at his hand and then a pull.

"What are you doing, Steve?"

"C'mere." Steve patted the empty spot on the bed.

Danny looked up with tired eyes to see that Steve has moved on the left, and there was space between him and the bed rail. _Just when did he have time to do that?_

"Your stealth skills are scary, you know that?"

"Not the first time you said that. It proved to be useful in our line of work. Now, c'mere."

"No. You are fucking kidding me. Steve don't do this, you need to rest comfortably, and do not play shit with these things!"

"I'm not playing shit with anything. C'mere Danno, sleep with me."

Okay, that was definitely awkward. Considering their earlier conversation. And Danny was looking like Steve slapped him. _Speaking of, he had an angry red bruise on his left cheek._

"Shit, that came out wrong. I mean sleep with me, next to me, just rest and…"

"You are lucky you are on meds, McGarrett." Danny growled half-heartedly as he allowed Steve to pull him upwards and tug him closer.

Danny toed off his shoes and dropped like a heavy weight on the bed. He didn't mind the metal of the rail digging in his back. He was grateful that Steve was okay, and could finally allow himself to sleep, and relax.

"It's okay. We are okay, Danno."

That reassurance was all that Danny needed to

As he drifted off to sleep, Danny realized that Steve was the most important person in his life next to his daughter. Something he knew all along, but didn't realize it up until now.

…

* * *

Steve stayed up for a little while after Danny fell asleep. It was tugging at his brain how tortured and what a load of baggage both of them had, and how Danny helped him to heal scars Steve even didn't know existed inside him.

Danny was like the light of his life, the one person that never lied to him, never left him. He did hurt him earlier today, but he did it, because he wanted to protect him. Danny would never hurt him deliberately. And Danny had a calming effect on him.

Steve smiled to himself at how hard he had to fight to break the walls Danny had initially around him when they first met. It was how he knew Danny was a very special person that deserved to be treated well and showed not everything was black and white and to be loved, first and foremost.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Danny kicking and pawing at him as he tried to adjust in the bed. Danny obviously thought he was in his bed in his own house. The way he was spreading his body and pushing at him found Steve squished even further to the end of the bed. Steve felt very uncomfortable with the change of scenery, but didn't have it in his heart to wake up the blonde that was happily snuggled against him and looked adorable the way he was spread out.

Steve knew in that moment that if it wasn't for the rail to stop him, his butt would have kissed the floor beneath him. And it was his idea after all to get Danny to sleep a little. Boy, he surely miscalculated Danny's abilities to be seemingly everywhere at the same time. But, he secretly enjoyed having Danny so close to him. It was peaceful. Calming. Soothing.

Steve smiled as Danny tried once again to adjust, but calmed his movements when Steve snuggled Danny closer to him and effectively trapped the detective between his two octopus tentacles.

Maybe Steve wasn't the only that experienced the calming effects being close to Danny. Maybe, just maybe it was the other way around.

…


	8. It's not over

**Chapter 8 – It's not over**

* * *

 **Here's chapter 8 and again special thanks for Prae for supplying me with enough whump ideas, this time it was Danny, and well, you'll see as you advance the chapter.**

 **And the line "Just following the lead of one crazy Neanderthal I know." Is directly quoted in original, as she wrote it to me when we were brainstorming for this chapter, and I liked it very much, got the permission to use it**

* * *

When Danny next came to himself he felt warm and rested. He tried to open his eyes, but his mind said to him to stay under the warm blanket just for a little while. Then he had to get up and go to work.

Something was not right, tho. The warmth didn't come from a blanket, at least not from a blanket as Danny knew it. It came from a body pressed against him.

Danny blinked few times before he was fully awake and he came to face Steve. Then he remembered Steve practically dragging him into the bed. Boy, did he need that…

He tried to stretch without waking Steve up, but a second later Steve stirred and opened his eyes, staring at Danny.

"Mornin'" Danny quipped and tried to get up, but ended up back in the bed.

"Too fast?" Steve's voice was rough from sleep, and he tried to rub his eyes to chase away the blurriness.

"Mhm."

"I'm pretty sure it's not morning yet…"

"I think it is. It's too early, and I'm not a morning person, so I know that…"

Steve smiled at morning Danny he had the pleasure to witness. They spend night at each other house, mainly after tough cases, they went through hellish hangovers, but Steve never actually witnessed before just how annoyed Danny sounded in the morning when he had to get up early for work.

Steve was used to get up early in the morning, he had a clock installed in himself, sometimes wake up even before the alarm, have his morning run and swim, drink coffee with butter in it, eat a Super SEAL breakfast (that was Danny's name for what his choices of food in the morning were) and then go to work.

Danny usually stayed up late at night with his insomnia, but even on nights when he went to bed early, he was grumbling at "How you do not wake people at this hour in the morning, thank you very much, Steven". Try saying that with half closed eyes and a sleep mussed hair, trying to navigate the kitchen.

Danny managed to get his phone out of the pocket and see the time. He put it in Steve's face, literally. "See? 5:35 a.m. It's morning."

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

Danny tried to sit in the bed and chased away the kinks in his neck. But even with all the neck pain and the grumbling, Danny actually had slept well.

"I haven't slept like this in days. Once again you know what I need. Thanks Steve."

"Don't mention it. Needed that myself." It was as far as he would go to admit to Danny he had trouble sleeping these days. Not revealing the reason behind it, because it would make Danny blame himself even more.

"I need to get up and stretch, I think I'm cramped from being squeezed between you and the rail."

"Well, I'd say I'm the one who was squeezed between you and the rail. Danny you sleep like a starfish, plastered all over the space."

"Guilty as charged." Danny's eyes were still closed and it looked like he was pouting, which Steve found oddly cute.

"You can lie here as long as you like, Danno. I won't mind."

Danny opened his eyes, and was determined this time he'd get up. But the bed was damn inviting…

"Nah, Steve, you need the lie-in more than I do. I'm gonna head to the bathroom and change."

Somewhat during the night, a nurse left a bag with a note on it, not disturbing the two asleep men. It said that Chin tried calling Danny before he brought what he asked, and to call if there were any changes in Steve's state.

Danny took the bag and retreated in the bathroom. Danny texted Chin to tell him Steve was awake and doing well, and asked for how they were doing on the case. He also noticed the phone was still on silent, so he changed the setting and put it on the sink counter.

As he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, he couldn't help but look at the blood that was on it. It reminded him once again why he was in the hospital, crashing in with his best friend.

Danny took a shuddering breath, determined not to lose it. There'd be plenty of time for blame, and to cry and feel sorry for himself. Now was not the time. Because Steve was next door, and he needed Danny now more than ever. Steve would not worry about him if he had anything to say about it.

He finished changing and quickly splashed some water over his face to wake up fully.

"I look like hell…" he muttered under his breath as he re-entered in the room and found Steve has moved into his initial position in the bed, softly snoring.

Danny smiled, he knew what a bitch concussions could be, and he wished he could spare Steve the suffering headaches and the drowsiness. He was also aware that he'll have to deal with sleepy McGarrett for a while. If that meant more sleep for him, Danny was all for it. Just wishing it was different circumstances, than taking care of your concussed friend.

He decided this was a good time to grab a coffee from the cafeteria. On a good day Danny needed caffeine as much as he needed water. On bad days like this one, he needed it as much as air. Plus he'd get his mind to clear and kick in gear that way.

…

* * *

Melissa entered Queen's Medical Center at 6 in the morning and looked around. It was still, except the occasional doctor and nurse going in rooms and taking patients to the bathroom.

She called earlier to ask for Danny Williams, but she was told that a patient with that name was not admitted there. She then tried with Steve McGarrett. She learned a thing or two dating a cop, mainly how to ask questions and not be held suspicious about it. Luckily she learned Steve's room number in the process.

When Melissa fled Danny's house yesterday, after she decked McGarrett with the vase, she had no idea what she would do. She took a cab to her apartment, packed some stuff in a hurry, took some cash and left. She knew that if anyone heard there was a fight, or if any of the partners woke up, they'd probably call the cops. She couldn't risk getting caught.

Melissa had nothing pre-planned, she just knew that she'd have to run away again. But she had to lay low for a while, because they took her passport. She also had to think.

But, at the same time, she was interrupted in her little chat with Danny, by the ever annoying, pain in the ass partner of his. Melissa decided she'd get to the bottom of things, and then maybe, maybe she'll try to convince Danny to drop the charges so she can leave this hell hole. In fact, Danny was the one who taught her that about Hawai'i.

She couldn't leave that business unfinished. She would think about laying low and disappearing after she cleared the air.

Maybe it was too far-fetched to go after them, to call hospitals and ask if they had patients by the name of Danny Williams or Steve McGarrett, but she could not rest until she put this little glitch behind her and moved on, once again. She was adaptable, after all.

She realized she didn't have a plan to how she was going to play this out, until she spotted scrubs and a tray in a near corner. Melissa quickly snatched a pair of scrubs and a scalpel from the things on the tray.

…

* * *

Steve was aware Danny left the room earlier, but he didn't hear him come back. He figured it was Danny when the door opened and he slowly opened his eyes. Steve was disappointed when he laid eyes on the figure. It was a nurse.

As the nurse approached the bed, Steve felt a familiarity about the moving figure, and had the split of the second before a cold metal object connected with his throat, to realize it was indeed someone he knew. _Melissa._

"Well, hello there, Commander."

…

* * *

Danny brought a second cup of coffee with him, and he was happily smiling. The smile died on his face the minute he opened the door of Steve's room. The coffee cup slid from his hand and the hot liquid splattered on the floor. Fear took over Danny's body once again. Because on the bed was Steve lying awake. And next to Steve was Melissa, dressed as a nurse, holding a scalpel to Steve's throat.

If Danny didn't feel enough awake before, he sure was now.

"Hello there, Danny. We were waiting for you. Make yourself comfortable, don't stop just on my account." She said, regarding the coffee on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Melissa?" Danny's voice wavered at the end and he hated himself because of it.

"We have some unfinished business from yesterday, _Danno_ , and I think that it would be for the best if we all sat down and talked it over." She said Danno in a mock voice that chilled Danny to the bone.

"I think that conversation ended long ago, don't you think?"

"I seem to recall you didn't elaborate on one specific topic we discussed yesterday…"

"Can you get the blade off Steve's throat, please, Melissa?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, honey. Please, sit down." She pointed the chair next to Steve.

Danny shook his head. "I prefer standing."

"Okay, then. So, shall we begin our family gathering?"

Danny's eyes darted to Steve, who tried hard not to show fear, but failed by a long shot.

"What do you want from us, Melissa?"

"You see dear _Danny_ , you just proved my theory right. You said us. Not 'me', not 'Steve', but 'us'."

Danny realized the mistake the moment Melissa's words left her mouth. He shouldn't have said anything, just take her out of the room, and arrest her, but he couldn't risk it. Not while Melissa had that damn scalpel on Steve's throat. Right over his carotid artery. One wrong move, and a nick later, it would be over before Danny had time to call for help. His friend would bleed out in front of his eyes.

 _No! That cannot happen!_ Danny said to himself.

He was torn from his thoughts by Melissa's voice.

"So, Danny, what are you gonna say in your defense?"

"In my defense, Melissa? We are not in a court of law, I don't have to defend myself. Especially not to you."

"Are you sure, Danny? Because I seem to recall you didn't deny that Steve covered for you in Colombia, nor that you two were fucking behind my back."

"Melissa…"

"You are such a hypocritical bastard, you know that? You kept quiet, you let your boyfriend to lie for you, but you didn't do the same for your girlfriend when you were presented with the opportunity."

"Steve is not…" Danny glanced at Steve again, thankful he got to explain everything to him. If he had to keep the game without Steve knowing about it, his heart would have snapped in two.

Steve could see Danny silently communicating with him. Danny hoped to God Steve understood what he was saying to him, and what he was about to do…

"Look, I'm sorry things have gotten this far with us… You are aware that I spend lots of time with Steve, both on the work and off. And it just sorta happened…" _Steve, forgive me, please._

"What the hell are you talking about, Danny?"

"I'm telling her the truth."

"What truth would that be?"

"That you seduced me!" Danny's voice boomed desperately, and as Steve's eyes grew large, Danny knew he fucked up. Badly. But he needed to get Melissa out of the room before she hurt Steve.

At the same time, he took a risk, and that meant Melissa could possibly hurt Steve because of what Danny just said. It was a gamble. A very bad one. But, he had to take it.

"Go on." Melissa said as she watched the horror in Steve's eyes, and Danny… Well she couldn't read him that well, even after dating him for over a year.

"He seduced me. He said he loved me, and that it was okay, if I let myself wander off a little…" Danny gulped audibly, trying to keep his emotions in check. "He told me that I loved him too, but I didn't know that myself… I'm sorry, Melissa."

"So, what you are saying that you had a relationship on the side, because your partner convinced you, you two loved each other, and you were meant for each other. I knew you were pathetic Danny, but this much? Boy, you do realize how much of a control freak he is?"

"Oh, believe me I know." And it wasn't far from the truth, it just wasn't the truth Melissa wanted to hear right now. "But I was going to break it off…"

Steve had enough of the words Danny said. He knew it wasn't the truth, Danny was again trying to help Steve, sacrificing himself in the process. But, in Steve McGarrett's books that was a no-go.

Steve also knew his body was weak from the hit in the head and the dive he took to protect Danny yesterday, but he couldn't let Danny destroy himself in front of that crazy woman.

"Danny, please stop! Don't do this to yourself. She's not worth it. Danno…"

Danny tried to send him one of his best death glares, but it didn't work… That self-sacrificing son of a bitch. Danny could see it in his eyes. That determination. That boldness.

 _No, Steve! You stay put, you idiot!_

 _I can't, Danny._

In the split of the second, Steve moved. But, even though Steve was too slow, he surprised Melissa, because she moved her hand, and the blade nicked Steve on the neck in the process. It luckily missed the artery, but it had a steady trickle of blood coming out of it. It took Danny all of the courage not to run to Steve and try and stop the bleeding as he saw the chance he was looking for the whole time.

"Melissa, honey, please, just put down the weapon, okay? We can leave this room, you see there are no guards, no police, no one will know about you. We can go, and leave all of this mess behind us, huh?"

Danny was praying that his words would work on Melissa and that she'd believe in the spark and the "love" they had. He also knew he had to give a message to Steve.

"Oh, baby, I'd like nothing more than that. But first, we need to get rid of him. As long as he is in your life and controls your movements, you'll be in his shadow."

"No!" It came too forceful, but Danny quickly recovered from it. "If you kill him, then you'll add another charge to your file. We can't risk that, can we?"

"So, that means, you are going to drop the charges?"

"Well, the DA's office will have to do that, but I will contact the DA and tell him that I refute my statement, and all of the other evidence are circumstantial after all…" _Not by a long shot._

Melissa seemed to think for a while, before a smile crept up her face and she nodded.

"Alright, Danny. But, in case you are trying to cross me, I'm keeping the blade to myself. You can have it when we are out of here. No tricks, or I'll swear, I'll come back and finish the job."

"No tricks." Danny turned to look at Steve. "And as for you, do not try to follow us, do you understand? Just look at yourself, you cannot even GO TO THE BATHROOM by yourself. Do not try to CALL FOR BACKUP. I am done with you controlling my life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

And in that second Danny saw the glint in Steve's eyes and understanding in them. A silent nod followed, because Steve couldn't trust his voice right now. Danny was sure he'd be haunted forever by those tears in Steve's eyes.

Danny started walking and soon Melissa followed.

…

* * *

Danny was worried sick. He was still praying to whomever deity or God listened out there for Steve to be quick to get in the bathroom. Because there was his cellphone he forgot on the sink. That way Steve could call for backup, and luckily this situation will end without any casualties.

Melissa nudged him when they approached the elevators, and as they waited, he schooled his features to a more neutral pose. He couldn't let her catch onto his edginess and worry for Steve. He had to be calm and composed and play this like the professional he was.

…

* * *

Just as the door closed behind Melissa and Danny, Steve fumbled with the covers and tried to stand up. His world tilted, and the headache once again reminded him why he was in this hospital room. But, he needed to stay on top of his game, because Danny needed him.

Steve was sure he'd hear a juicy rant for his self-sacrificing attitude he sported 24/7, seemingly not concerned for himself (something Steve heard 1000 times before). But he didn't mind that. As long as Danny was okay.

He hoped he understood Danny's message, and that whatever it was in the bathroom would help him in his quest.

On wobbly legs, not bothering to put on the hospital issued sleepers, he trudged to the bathroom.

His vision greyed around the edges, and he knew it was due to blood loss from the cut on his neck. It wasn't deep, Steve could tell, but it only added to his wooziness.

Steve tried hard to keep whatever it was that was left inside his stomach, there, as he got closer to the sink where he finally spotted a small black object. _Danny's phone._

Steve could kiss the bathroom's tiled floor right now. Because even under duress, Danny relayed a message to him.

Steve took the phone and called Chin, requesting immediate assistance of his team to Queen's and that Danny's in danger. He then called hospital security. He prayed Danny and Melissa were still in the building somewhere. They were on the fifth floor, and the elevators were on the far end of the floor. Steve hoped his room was at the other end of the floor, because he needed something he'd cling on to as he went back to the room on wobbly legs.

Determination set in his bones, instead of stopping and lying down in bed again, Steve went out on a trek of his own. He had to save Danny from that bloody woman.

 _Just, when Melissa became such a monster?_ Steve wondered.

…

* * *

Danny tried to focus on the numbers that flashed above the elevator's doors that showed the floor number. They were on the fifth floor, and as the elevator was travelling down and down, a feeling of dread overwhelmed Danny, and it increased as they approached the ground floor.

But, that was nothing compared to the relief that washed over him when he saw the security guards when the doors of the elevator opened and he and Melissa got out.

 _Steve!_

His relief was short lived as Melissa sensed the tension leaving Danny's body and she had the scalpel in her hand at the ready before she stuck it in Danny's right shoulder from behind.

"You fucking traitor!" She cursed after him as she took off and left the blade inside.

Danny screamed as the searing pain shot up in the whole of his right arm. He tried to stay upright, but the pain sent him reeling and he stumbled.

As he was sliding down the wall, trying to stay conscious he could see Melissa evading the guards and running off in the direction of the hospital exit. The guards were hot on her heels…

…

* * *

Steve managed to stay upright and wobble his way down the floor and come to the elevators. By the time he punched the button he was exhausted to the point that if he saw a bed in front of him at that moment, he'd crash on it and sleep for the next 100 years. But, he had to stay sharp. For Danny.

The elevator was going too slow for Steve's liking. He rested his back on one of the walls and let the metal ground him and clear his mind. He absentmindedly touched the wound on his neck. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it stung and hurt a lot. Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

But, what he saw when he finally arrived at the ground floor set his heart in motion, because Danny was on the floor, and there was blood on his shirt and on the ground where he lay, clutching his arm.

"Danno!" he screamed and run-stumbled the short distance where Danny was. But Danny's eyes were closed.

In a manner similar to the one Danny performed last night on him, Steve started tapping Danny on the cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Danny. Just open them!"

Danny listened to Steve, and slowly opened his eyes. Worried dark ocean blues greeted the pale blue grey of Danny's and he frowned.

"That's it, Danny, help is on the way, and don't you worry, not a little bit."

"I'm sorry." Danny gritted as another surge of pain wracked his body.

"Shhh, it's okay, buddy. Don't talk. You need to save your energy. Just keep your eyes open. We've got this."

"I'm sorry…" Danny croaked again as he tried to grab Steve's attention. "You need to know I didn't mean any of it, Steve…"

"I know, buddy, I know. Just keep your oxygen to you. You are losing blood. We are in a damn hospital, somebody help over here!" Steve yelled.

"Keep it down a notch Superman, you have a headache.

"You are down, and still worrying about me…" Steve muttered under his breath.

"Look, who's talking." Danny piped back.

"I'm serious, Danny. What you did back there in the room… Thank you, man. And it was absolutely unnecessary. I could've created a diversion, or maybe someone would've noticed something-"

"I had to, Steve. There was no one out there to notice anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

Danny's eyes focused on the wall instead of Steve, and he knew there was something eating Danny up. All the while they waited for help to arrive, _where the hell are the nurses, God dammit_ , Steve kept a hand on Danny, to ground him and offering comfort at the same time.

"Danno, talk to me."

"You just said I need to save oxygen… Decide, which one is it McGarrett?"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I keep making mistakes one after the other. That's wrong."

"I don't understand."

"First I treat you like a piece of shit, because I want to protect you from Melissa, and I don't get to explain it to you, not until you are lying in a damn hospital room, Steven! Then, I am so out of it, I didn't even order a protective detail for the hospital. There should have been someone watching out for you when no one was there, and I messed up. What kind of a partner does that make me, huh?""

"The best one."

"Yeah, right."

"Now, stop right there, Danny. You didn't know that she would come here. It wasn't like you could have adopted Alison Dubois' psychic senses and see it."

"Very funny, Steven. She could have killed you."

"But, she didn't."

"Yet, I wasn't there to keep your back-"

Danny hissed as his shoulder tweaked and he cursed under his breath. Steve was hurting from the inside, for not being able to help Danny.

"You are really gonna blame yourself for all of this, Danny?"

"You are right I'm gonna blame myself. Because see it's my fault…"

"Danny, just please, please, don't do this to yourself."

"I can't. Did you see how cold she was back there? That calm and precision about her… I couldn't even believe my eyes. I dated her for over a year, Steve. What if it was Gracie in your place, and she did something similar? I now see your point. Please, forgive me. I'm such an ass sometimes."

"I'll give that to you, but don't be so hard on yourself. It took you some time to see it, but you did, finally. Well, it came with a price, for both of us, but you saw it, and now, I just want you to stop wracking your brain with it, and concentrate on yourself. And your health."

"Yeah. Says the great goof that takes his healing as serious as I do pineapple on a pizza."

"Yeah, well, someone almost gambled his life trying to convince Melissa that he still loved her, and didn't care for his health, nor for his life. His boyfriend is angry for that." Steve teased and that brought a slight smile on Danny's face.

"Just following the lead of one crazy Neanderthal I know."

"Fair enough, buddy."

A nurse approached them just then, and Steve almost ripped her throat off, before he felt Danny's calming touch on his hand.

"I'm sorry for being so late." The nurse said. "But, there was an accident half an hour ago, and the patients just arrived, the staff is with full hands."

Danny let Steve talk to him and kept his attention as the nurse worked on stabilizing the stab wound. After arguing for a couple of minutes over health issues and crazy SEALs, Steve accepted his neck wound to be examined, because of Danny.

As Danny was wheeled in one of the ER rooms to await surgery to repair the damage left by the scalpel, Steve had to return to his room.

The thing with Melissa was far from over, and they both dreaded the moment they would see her behind bars. Because the thing stretched out too far, and it wasn't just an idle threat anymore.

It was danger.

Looming over them.

…


	9. The end of a lifetime

**Chapter 9 – The end of a lifetime**

* * *

 **I know I probably sound like a broken record so far, but credit has to be given when it's due.**

 **I wrote the second half of this chapter, e.g. Melissa's arrest before I even had chapter 2 ready, and I sent that scene to Prae, she said she liked it, but to make Danny stronger, and I did. Thank ya', fan fic crime partner for that. Also her idea for the flight to be to L.A. (my choice of the airport, lol).**

* * *

Melissa didn't lose any time after the incident in the hospital. She got her proof that Danny was in a relationship with Steve, and that he was fooling around. Probably what got him a divorce from his ex-wife.

After getting a room in a motel where no questions were asked, she spend the whole day thinking about what her next action would be. First, she had to lay low for a couple of days, let the HPD and the Five-0 fuss over the case, see the trail is getting cold and then proceed.

Melissa already had a name in mind, the same person that helped her when she needed a new identity when she escaped Frank. She picked up the landline phone and dialed a number with the Queens prefix.

"Hello?"

"Mark, is that you?"

"Depends on who wants to talk."

"It's Melissa. Melissa Armstrong. I need a favor."

…

* * *

It was well before a week that Mark Sellers managed to get the documents to Melissa via cargo mail. The escape took some time planning, but it worked the first time, why shouldn't it work a second time?

The fake passport and ID were on the name of Bethany Morris, coupled with social security number and a credit card on the same name.

Melissa checked the flights that were leaving Honolulu to a place no one would even think to look for her as she skimmed over the flights and the destinations. She needed to board on the first available flight with one ticket to freedom where abusive ex-husbands and lying boyfriends did not exist.

She exhaled as she clicked on one of the appealing destinations and booked a flight.

A flight departing Honolulu International Airport at 11 a.m. to Hollywood Burbank Airport in Los Angeles, 10th of March. After L. A. she'd disappear off to a place and never get back "home" before.

…

* * *

Officer Pua Kai was rounding the perimeter of Honolulu International on March 25th, around 10 a.m. when he noticed something that seemed oddly familiar. To be exact, he saw someone that seemed familiar.

After all he worked years in security before he joined HPD and he had a knack for details and spotting shady people on the cameras. He seemed to transfer that knowledge when he was patrolling to detect suspects easier. It proved to be the right approach.

He kept his eyes sharp and trained on said someone when he saw the girl moving around the chairs in the waiting lounge. She held herself stiffly, tried to avoid glances and seemed to evade the cameras that were placed in the corners of the ceiling. It set off the alarm bells in his head.

Pua couldn't seem to place the face with a name. It finally came to him as the girl with long blonde hair turned around.

Even with the cap and the choice of clothes, there was no mistake when he took a good look of her face. It was without a doubt a person of interest for the Five-0 Task Force. As he noticed her sitting in one of the chairs, he made sure she didn't spot him. The last thing Pua wanted to do was to spook her before he got to warn the Five-0 and call in reinforcements.

…

* * *

The call got through Kono, because she was Pua's first choice when calling the team. She smiled as she saw the ID. The guy was persistent, and seemed to still have the crush on her.

But her smile faltered as she listened to what he had to say over the phone. Kono knew that after last week's events with Melissa, both Steve and Danny were sensitive about that topic, but this required their attention and she waved at them to join her at the tech table, as well as Chin and Lou.

Kono put Pua on speakerphone and as he relayed the information, Steve barked orders for Pua to call Duke and to send backup. With strict orders to detain Melissa, without spooking her.

Steve then ventured in Danny's office, much to Danny's dismay and snatched the Camaro's keys. It was a long week and then some without being able to drive, but he said to himself he would listen to the doctor's orders considering his concussion. With requirements to not drive for a week.

Danny riled him up because of it, but Steve let it slide because Danny was injured. Twice in the span of a week, and twice too much for Steve's liking. But, it seemed like he healed up nicely, with the occasional twinge or pull of the muscle that was painful. He was on desk duty until he was healed completely, but Steve couldn't just leave Danny behind in this case.

So, desk duty be damned, this was personal and if he was going to be there when Melissa got arrested, then so would Danny.

"Let's go, partner." He called after the blonde that looked at him with quizzical expression, but followed, nonetheless.

…

* * *

Melissa was getting restless by the time 10:45 a.m. arrived. It was another 15 minutes before her flight, and she was already fed up by waiting and having to actually go through ticket check and boarding seemed like hell. But, she had to suck it up, and do it as it should be, without drawing too much attention to herself.

This was the last stop before she left her past behind her for good.

What she didn't notice were the two uniformed officers that approached the line of seats in the waiting lounge she occupied.

When her name was being called, she instinctively looked up and she was met with the sight that she least wanted to see. She was busted.

…

* * *

Steve broke every traffic law there was to break on his way to Honolulu International Airport, making Danny grip the door handle like his life depended on it. He had a retort ready at the roof of his tongue, but he could see Steve was as tense as much as he was.

The moment they parked at the terminal, Steve was out like a lightning, Danny hot on his heels, following Steve's lead.

Danny was faced with Melissa again, and the sight of the two officers trying to wrestle her into a pair of cuffs. She stopped resisting when she laid eyes on Danny and Steve.

Danny halted in his tracks and as Steve turned to see where Danny was, he saw the fear that was in Danny's eyes not so long ago. He motioned for Danny with his head to join him. Steve's gaze held that of Danny's as he silently told Danny that he'd be with him the whole time and that he'd protect him. Danny tried to say the same to Steve.

Silently, Danny approached Steve, but he stayed couple of inches behind him, letting Steve to take the lead as always.

There was a stare down of epic proportions when neither of the two sides let go of their ground. Danny was listing towards Steve, too overwhelmed by Melissa's presence and the hate in her eyes. But Danny could also see a glimpse of that hate directed at him, too, not just at Steve. And damn right, he is scared.

Steve reached for Danny then. Danny felt the vicelike grip Steve's hand had on his bicep as that touch alone ground him and allowed Danny to get back to track, which was difficult.

…

* * *

Melissa's eyes were cold and that made Danny shiver and tuck himself in further in Steve's grasp. As if Steve felt what went through Danny, he tightened the grip he had around the detective, silently offering the support Danny needed. The support they both needed.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Danny Williams that is so weak and pathetic. You couldn't even face me alone, could you, Danny? You had to get your partner here, too. Actually I think you are like a personal dog of yours, he just waggles his tail and you follow him everywhere. Isn't that right, _partner_?"

She spit the word partner like she was expelling bile from her throat. It felt bitter and sharp.

"What happened to you, Melissa?"

"What happened to me? Are you kidding me, right now? What happened is that my ex-boyfriend wasn't man enough to stand up for his girlfriend when she needed that. And screwed around behind her back."

"I think we discussed it already... I-"

"No, Danny, you discussed it. I was never a factor in that decision. You never thought of me in the process. All you did was to protect your own ass and the ass of your boyfriend."

"That's where you are wrong. I was thinking about you the whole time. And I did the right thing. Steve had nothing to do with it, and you deliberately created some imaginary world in your head that I was with him, not even hearing the facts."

"Yeah. I'm sure you did. You let your lovely partner here to convince you to testify against your girlfriend and you did. Like you always do. Following around his orders. You do that in bed, too, baby?"

The slight change of sharp to seductively sultry tone in Melissa's voice, chilled Danny to his very core and he instinctively stepped back, afraid he may do something he'll regret.

 _How dare she?_

"Hey, that's enough. Get her out of our sight!" Steve barked as two HPD officers hauled Melissa in the waiting Impala.

Steve felt Danny tense beside him and the next thing he knew was Danny swaying and him trying to prevent Danny from crashing face down.

Steve enveloped Danny in a tight hug, feeling the tension coming off in waves from Danny's body and his erratic heartbeat against him.

"Take me home, Steve. Just take me home." His partner was whispering and pleading.

"You got it, buddy. You got it."

…

* * *

Melissa struggled against the officers that tried to place the handcuffs on her wrists. She elbowed one of the officers in the chest, while her fist connected with the other's nose. She noticed Danny and Steve hugging and heard what Danny said to Steve about taking him home. She went livid.

 _What had McGarrett, she didn't_ _have_ _?_

She leaped and practically tore Danny off McGarrett's grasp. She wheeled Danny to face her.

The look she saw in his eyes, the pure and sheer fear almost made her back away. Almost.

"What's going on with you Danny? Why can't you be a man just once in your life?"

"What's up with you and me being a man, Melissa?"

"Don't you feel the need to just hit me once, for what I've done to you? Instead you are hiding behind your boyfriend..." she purred the last part.

"Seriously, you are touched in your head. He is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend. And back off, before I show you the man as you asked so nicely." Danny was Jersey tough, after all, he could handle Melissa.

Danny could feel Steve tensing behind him and preparing for a battle.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would." She slapped him then. All her strength in it. And then again. On the third time, Danny caught her wrist and deflected her impending attack. She freed herself again in a similar way with elbowing him, but it wasn't long before he had her arm behind her back and pining her against the car's trunk. His right shoulder screamed at him as the stitches were pulled by the sudden movement.

"Do you really want this, Melissa? Do you?!" Danny screamed the last part, not caring if anyone heard him.

He let go of her arm and turned her around his hands on her biceps, squeezing enough to leave bruises.

"I understand you were abused by Frank. I understand it took you a lot of courage to divorce him and come here to start fresh. I understand what you did back in the house, you were trying to save me, but the moment you ran him over it was over for you. He would have gotten in jail for attacking us and attempt of murder on a police officer. There was a legal way of ending it Melissa. And if you think I will become like him, then you are dead wrong. I can hit you right now and prove it to you I'm not like him. I was taught to respect women, not beat and belittle them. But if you are a perp, then woman or not, I'm ready to kick your ass. Wanna try and continue to fight me so I can show you that, or we can end this here now. What's it gonna be?"

Danny's fingers dug deeper in Melissa's arms and he was aware it must be painful, it ate him up he had to do it. But, she was used to violence and if she wanted that he'd provide it to prove his point.

He didn't break the eye contact, feeling Steve closing in, ready to step in if Danny crossed the line, simultaneously knowing he wouldn't.

Melissa crashed in that moment. Lowered her gaze as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and realization dawned on her that she may have ruined the best thing that happened to her after Frank. Blinded by the rage and fury and those crazy thoughts Danny was screwing Steve.

 _What have I done?_ Run as an echo in her head, over and over again.

Danny pulled Melissa in a gentle embrace and let her take it out.

…

* * *

Steve noticed Danny was dozing off in the passenger seat as he drove them to his place. Danny was still not at his 100% and neither was he, but Steve was intent on making Danny feeling better, foregoing the need of taking care for himself, too.

Something that Danny would call self-sacrificing goofy idiot. And he was right.

Steve figured that right now, the last thing Danny would want to see is his house. Plus, he wanted to keep a close eye on his best friend. Danny was rattled and after the emotional outburst that happened not even half an hour ago, Steve's worry ramped up a notch.

There was so much going on between the two lately, they didn't had much time to talk it over, except apologies and reassurances whispered in a second of a moment. That had to change.

Unconsciously Steve reached for Danny and squeezed his shoulder. Danny blearily looked at him and smiled. A tired and tortured smile, but Steve couldn't help himself and smiled back.

"You are going to be alright, Danno." Steve reassured. All he could do now.

"I know. But, it's hard."

"I know it is, believe me." And boy, did he know.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I'm not sure I would have been able to face her alone. You were there. And grounded me. You are always there when I need you. I'm sorry I'm such a needy person these days."

"You are not. Believe me I've seen needy. And you are not. It's natural to want to have someone to rely on in tough situations. If you didn't, now that would have worried me more."

"Yep, scary thing if I lose my mind, God forbid."

"Touché, partner."

They both laughed as the tension between them lessened and they arrived at Steve's place.

By the time they reached the door, Danny was so tired he required Steve to help him to walk to the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Danno?"

"Yes. Quit worrying."

"How about we put you into a proper bed? You need rest and with you pulling on your stitches- Don't give me that pout."

Danny's face fell.

"-I don't want to risk the couch."

"You really know how to sweet talk a guy into bed, Steve."

"Only you, Danno, I use more subtle techniques with others."

Danny snorted at Steve's remark and let himself be hauled off the couch and some minutes later he was resting in Steve's bedroom.

"Sleep all you want, I'll be right here in the house. Yell if you need anything."

"Will do, babe."

"I was thinking, are you up to going out tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well since you said one time, not long ago, we haven't hung out in a while, and I was thinking, if you like, maybe we can go out tonight, friends having some fun time together."

Danny gave it a thought and nodded tiredly.

"I like the idea."

"We can call our ohana if you want."

"Nope. Just you and me."

"It's a deal."

Steve tucked Danny in and stayed until he heard soft snores, satisfied his partner was safe and sound.

...


	10. New beginnings

**Chapter 10 – New beginnings**

* * *

 **Eh, this is it, the end of this fic that I enjoyed writing. It was exhausting, I hit some rough patches while writing it, but nonetheless even tho it was a challenge, I liked writing it. I already said it more than enough I think (but will it ever be enough?). Thanks to Praemonitus Praemunitus this story is what it is today. And thanks to Lunedd who also did a read through and offered her insight. I'm so blessed to have you ladies in my life. Here's to future discussions on other fan fic ideas.**

* * *

Danny slept through the rest of the afternoon, while Steve ran some errands around the house. He knew that the cousins and Lou deserved some explanation as to why they didn't go back to work, so he picked up his cell and dialed the office.

As he explained the situation, and asked the rest of his team to hold the fort for the day, Steve continued with what he meant to do for weeks, and didn't have time to actually finish. Steve always took pleasure in working around the house, doing seemingly small things that made his life more complete. He felt useful besides doing his daily job of keeping Hawai'i safe.

He woke a very grumbling Danny around 6 p.m. and they decided to hit Kamekona's for a dinner. Steve emphasized that he was paying this time, a show of good faith, and seeing as Danny had so many costs already, to leave some money in his pocket.

Danny for his part agreed and was eager to get something in his stomach that was growling when it heard the word 'food'. Steve laughed at that and waited for Danny to shower and change into more casual clothes. Much as Steve had spare clothes at Danny's, Danny had his own set of clothes at Steve's. And it proved to be useful.

Steve could see the strain with which Danny moved his right arm, and bit his tongue from saying something that could anger Danny. He was a grown man, and he knew the risks of aggravating his injury with the small stunt he pulled earlier. But, this was Danny, and what he did, finally brought Melissa to her senses required those physical actions, and Steve was once again proud at how Danny handled himself throughout the whole process.

The man needed a break, they both did, and if Steve could provide it in the form of a dinner at Kamekona's then so be it. Danny was still too exhausted, and Steve was overthinking it again if it was a good idea for them to go out, but he saw the glint in Danny's eyes and how happy he was that things got back to normal, that Steve practically leaped in the Camaro to drive them to their destination.

Kamekona beamed when he saw the two and went to hug them. He practically squashed them, but they didn't mind. It was good to have Kamekona on their side, and they appreciated the concern coming from their shrimp obsessed friend.

Steve ordered two plates of garlic shrimp and picked two Longboards for him and Danny, as the blonde settled at a table. Steve stared for a minute, not sure what to say, or how to start a conversation. Danny was the one that always knew how to with words.

Steve could see the troubled look in Danny's eyes as the blonde detective bit his lip and his forehead was scrunched like he was in a deep thought.

He sighed as he approached the bench and sat next to Danny. They usually sat one across the other, but he needed to feel Danny close. And for them to have a proper talk.

Steve wanted to talk with Danny ever since the first thing with Melissa happened, but then she came to the hospital, and Danny somehow retreated in himself. Just as he did after Matthew's death. And Steve's ordeal in the hands of Wo Fat. Maybe Danny was having a withdrawal.

Steve sighed as he sat next to Danny. He nudged him, and it took Danny a long time to register that.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I have you here with me then."

"I'm here, Steve."

"Yeah, but you are not here with mind, Danno. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Listen, Danny, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now..."

"I'm fine Steve. I don't need a talk."

"Danny..."

"Please, Steve. It's over and I don't like to remember that, like ever again."

Steve resigned and sipped from his beer, casting sideway glances at Danny that touched his right shoulder absentmindedly while staring in the distance. Again.

"You know, Danny, one of the things that kept me alive while Wo Fat captured me was that I needed to come back to you, and our ohana." Steve started talking. Taking a long pull from his beer setting it on the table he continued. "I needed to break free from where he held me. No matter what training I had as a SEAL when you come face to face with torture... It's nothing like in the text books."

Danny turned his gaze towards Steve and kept the eye contact one minute too long. Like he was weighing on the pros and cons of what Steve was saying.

When Steve didn't get a reply from his very much silent partner these days, he continued.

"No matter how hard it was, and I wanted it to end, maybe even let death take over me, and have peace in my life for once... I realized what I'd be missing on and what I'll leave behind if I succumbed to what that bastard did to me."

"I had no idea."

"That's the point, Danno. You had no idea, because I didn't want to share that much information and overwhelm you. But, now I know I should have reached out when it happened. To talk to you. To let it out. I bottled it inside, instead of just letting myself get the help I needed."

"I'm not sure I'm following you, babe."

"You should not keep it inside. Look at me. I did. I wouldn't let you in. And it proved to be the wrong thing."

Danny's chuckle was dry and bitter as he drank from his beer, shaking his head. "Who are you and what have you done to my partner?"

"If you don't talk to me, I'll talk to you."

"You using my technique on myself, McGarrett?"

"Damn straight I do. Plus I'm a good listener."

"You have luck I wasn't drinking, or you would have had me on your conscience."

"Why?"

"For choking me with a beer."

"I didn't know I had that kind of power over you."

"What you said has that power over me, babe. What you said. You are a good listener. Seriously?"

"I know how to listen, Danny."

"You do. When your attention is held long enough. Guns and ammunition, explosions, everything that involves armed conflict and adrenaline. How am I doing?"

"Pretty good. Go on."

But Danny fell silent once again. Kamekona chose that moment to bring their food, and all of Steve's chances to talk with Danny were out of the window.

They ate in silence, chugging beer. Well, Steve was the one who wolfed down his plate, while Danny was picking on the contents in his.

"You gonna eat that?" Steve said finally, feeling for the food in the plate that gave him a vertigo from the way his partner swirled it around.

"Knock yourself out." Danny said, giving his half of the dish to Steve. And in that moment Steve knew something was eating Danny up, because the guy gave Steve half of a plate of one of his favorite dishes.

Danny was watching Steve eating like he never ate before, secretly admiring the guy at the amount of food he was able to get down, and look like he did.

Once Steve finished eating and finished his beer, Danny went to take two more Longboards. They needed it for what was about to follow.

Steve watched Danny like a hawk, sensing something was about to happen. He hoped his partner would finally open up.

"When Matty died, a part of me died with him." Danny started, and that simple statement tugged at Steve's heart strings. He knew the problem ran deeper than what happened in the last couple of weeks.

"I was a wreck. I think I still am. Never really got over it."

"It's not easy losing a family member Danny. Especially when it was someone close to you, like you and your brother were."

"We were close. Once upon a time. Before he decided it was a good thing to run scams and launder money. Before he threw away all that he and his older brother had between them."

"I'm sorry, Danno."

"Don't be. That's on him. I kept believing long time that I screwed up in the duty of being the older brother, maybe he saw me as better than him, the perfect son, as he put it once."

"Nobody's perfect, Danny."

"Well, I tried telling him that, but he wouldn't listen. Anyway, my point was that you were the one to get me back on track after he died. You were the one to pull the strings and set me straight. You healed me. And I'll be forever grateful to you. For being there for me."

"You know that I'll always be here for you, Danno."

"I know, the same here, babe. But, what I'm trying to say is that you are always here for me, you offer me your shoulder so I can cry on, and then you just patch me up, help me with arranging my life, guiding me… And I feel lost when you are not around."

"Now, I'm not following you."

"When Wo Fat took you, I learned that I didn't have Steve next to me to get me back on track. That Steve was the one who needed to be saved and brought back home. I needed your guidance desperately in that moment. I was falling apart."

And for the first time in months Steve acknowledged what his kidnapping did to Danny.

"I thought I have lost you, too. It happened so shortly after the thing with Matty, it was like a slap on the face, like the air left my lungs. It was hard to breathe, to stay strong, and to keep the hope's flame burning…"

"I'm so sorry, Danny."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. You weren't guilty for Wo Fat having a twisted mind and deciding to take you captive. You fought him well. And you killed the son of a bitch, so that has to count for something, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it probably does count for something." Steve said and drank from his beer as he waited for Danny to continue.

"Anyway, it was a tough time for me, I was so desperate, and maybe even little depressive. I needed my anchor, when at the same time he needed me, and I guess I did the same thing he did, buried things deep down, never letting them float on the surface again."

"I think your anchor and you have to talk about that."

"I think so, too. When you passed out in my arms last week, blood on the side of your head, that damn concussion, I almost lost it. I came this close of losing you again, and that would have crushed me. And then Melissa coming to the hospital, keeping that scalpel over your throat, you pulling that stunt, like you always do… That was it for me. I had to do something, to save you from her."

"And you did, buddy. You got yourself hurt in the process, too." Steve said, pointing at Danny's right shoulder.

"It's nothing. The important thing is you are okay. And I'm not gone insane, yet, so that's a good thing, too, I guess."

"I guess it is. We don't want another McGarrett on the team, one is enough, huh?"

"You bet it is."

"You have to start doing a better job at picking your friends, Danno. The once you have bring you a lots of stress and worry in your life."

"Tell me about it. I picked you, didn't I?" And just like that, his old Danny was back and smiling at him.

Maybe if they worked on their communication and in the sharing department, things would be better in the future? Steve certainly hoped so.

He clanked his beer bottle against Danny's.

"Promise me you won't shut me out, ever again." Steve said. "As much I say you are annoying me with your non-stop talking, I miss the real you when you are not talking as much as you do."

"I promise. You promise me you won't shut me out, either. You need to start talking more. It suits you."

"Promise. For new beginnings?"

"For new beginnings." Danny replied as he clanked his bottle against Steve's. "Let's go and take a walk down the beach."

Steve followed Danny right after he paid the bill, and as he caught up with his partner he was surprised when a whirlwind of 5'5" blonde threw himself against Steve. They both needed the comfort that hug offered, sealing the deal and the promise between the two.

They were not 100% healed from the hits life gave them one after the other, but they were getting there. And they had each other to count on while doing that.

Now and forever.

…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, tutto finito. Hope you liked it, and well, maybe felt for the boys what I felt while writing this fic, hm? Thoughts?**


End file.
